


The Protector

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio isn't totally human. No one else knows this. Not until he takes Speed to his bed. So what is going on? I don't own anything you recognize and am only playing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When one dies another is born. No one knows where they come from and no one knows where their soul goes when they die. It is thought that the old soul merely moves into a new body and continues the duty. All are connected to the ocean in ways that are not known and have powers that none understand. They are born knowing their purpose in life. They are linked to a very special city and it is their job to watch over her and her people at any cost. They are the protector.


	2. Chapter 2

Speed moaned as his back hit the wall, his hands pinned over his head, his mouth attacked and claimed. His eyes fluttered closed as a hot tongue plundered him, learning his taste; mapping and claiming him.

“H,” he moaned. Speed’s body pressed forward trying for more contact with the firm form of his lieutenant.

“Shhh Speed, I’ve got you,” Horatio whispered. The red head smirked and let go of Speed’s hands, reaching down to undo his jeans. The younger man hisses as cool fingers wrapped around his cock, teasing along the length.

“H please,” Speed managed to say. “Take me to your bed, please. I want to feel you so badly.”

The men moved down the hall shedding clothes as they went and tumbled down onto Horatio’s bed naked and wrapped around each other. Speed finally managed to wrap his arms and legs around his new lover and pulled him in tight. “Horatio, I need to feel you now. Don’t play this out any longer, please,” he whispered peppering kisses along Horatio’s neck and jaw.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Horatio replied. “Let me up, I’ll get what we need.”

Speed watched the pale freckled form as he made his way into the bathroom. “You don’t keep the lube by the bed, H?” he asked a little puzzled.

“Later, Speed,” Horatio replied as he leaned in to kiss his lover again. “Roll up on your side.”

“I’ve done this before,” Speed grumbled.

“Please Speed, trust me,” Horatio said. He pushed on Speed’s hips and smiled as the younger man followed his silent request and settled on his left side, leg forward for balance. Horatio slicked his finger and pressed it slowly into his lover’s body. He paused to make sure that Speed was comfortable before he started moving slowly. By the time Speed was moaning he pulled out, slicked two fingers and set to stretching his lover.

“Horatio are you trying to kill me?”

The red head ran a hand down Speed’s back softly. “I want to make sure you’re ready for me, Speed,” he replied. “I love you so much. The last thing I want to do is hurt you.” But Horatio reslicked his fingers and pushed three slowly and carefully into Speed.

“I should have known,” Speed grumbled as his hips tried to push back against Horatio’s hands. “I should have known your methodical nature would extend to all areas of your life and not just the lab and your work.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Horatio asked. He rolled on a condom, slicked on more lube and settled in behind his lover. “You shouldn’t always be in such a hurry, Speed,” he murmured as he pressed home steadily until he was buried in his lover’s body.

Speed gasped and panted as he was filled, feeling more complete than he ever had before. He grabbed for Horatio’s hand, wanting to be able to hold onto some part of his lover. “H,” he whispered. “H.”

“I know, Speed,” Horatio said against Speed’s neck. “I know.” He pulled back slowly and thrust forward again and again, setting a slow pace that was intended to slowly drive his lover crazy.

“Horatio, faster,” Speed moaned.

“I’m going to teach you to slow down and enjoy life’s experiences, Tim,” Horatio said. “Starting with this.” He kissed Speed’s shoulder and pulled him back in tighter.

The dark haired man moaned again and tried to push back to get Horatio deeper but realized why his lover wanted him on his side; Speed had no real leverage to push back with the way Horatio was holding him. He was completely at his lover’s mercy and it seemed no matter what he did, he wasn’t going to be able to get Horatio to move faster. Speed had never had a lover who could maintain the slow and steady thrusts and rhythm for so long.

Speed cried out as his climax hit him out of left field, his body tensing and freezing as Horatio stilled and came. The lovers lay tangled together for a moment as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Horatio finally pulled out with a sigh and made his way to the bathroom. Speed lay on the bed, his eyes closed until he felt a warm, damp wash cloth cleaning him off. Then he cracked his dark eyes to watch his new lover.

Horatio Caine was a mystery. Speed knew about as much about Horatio as anyone at the lab and he was the first to admit that it wasn’t much. The man loved the city and went out of his way to protect all the victims and their families no matter what the cost to him personally. He was honest and calm and always in control no matter what happened around him and Horatio always seemed to know more than he let on. His personal life was shrouded in complete mystery. No one had ever seen him date, as far as they knew he lived at the lab and was always on call. And now Speed had seen a very personal side of his boss and still felt as in the dark as he had before.

“Don’t think about it, Speed,” Horatio murmured. He sat down on the bed next to his lover and kissed him gently. “Just sleep; I’ll still be here when you wake up.”  
********************

When Speed woke up there was no one in the bed with him and no sign that Horatio had ever moved from the place he’d been sitting in to sleep. Speed sat up and looked around the dark room. He could see that a door was open and he could smell the ocean so he figured it had to lead out onto the beach. He dug around and found his jeans on a chair near the bed. There was no way they got there during the frenzy to touch hours before so Horatio must have cleaned up a little while Speed was asleep.

The door opened onto a small deck and the ocean. Speed paused for a moment to file that bit of information away; Horatio lived on a private beach. He looked around and finally noticed a shadowed form down near the water’s edge. Speed made his way quietly along the sand until he was directly behind his lover.

“Speed,” Horatio said softly.

“How do you do that, H?” Speed asked. “I know I wasn’t making any noise.”

“I always know where you are, Speed,” Horatio replied. He turned and pulled Speed in for a hug. “Tim, this wasn’t a mistake; please believe me. I love you more than I should, so much that it hurts. But we can’t do this again.”

“Why not, H?” 

“There’s too much at stake,” Horatio said. “And I’m not talking about work. I’m not allowed to love this deeply. It’s too dangerous for both of us.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Speed demanded. “Horatio, I’ve never felt more complete than I did the moment you were inside me.”

Horatio sighed. “I know, Speed, I know,” he said. “I felt it too and that’s exactly why we can’t risk it.”

“Then talk to me, Horatio,” Speed said. “Don’t just use me and throw me out!”

“Never.” Horatio tightened his hold on the younger man. “I would never treat you like that, Speed; Tim, I love you. Please remember that. I love you more than anything.”

“So that’s it then?” Speed asked fighting tears. 

“Come back to bed,” Horatio replied. “I don’t think the rest of the night will hurt but then we can only be friends, Tim. It would kill me if you died. Please just trust me on this.”

“For now, H,” Speed agreed. “But I want to know what the hell is going on.”

“I can’t tell you that,” Horatio sighed. He kissed Speed gently. “I can’t tell anyone. And if you try to figure it out you’ll just be placing yourself in harm’s way. Please Tim, for me. Just trust me.”

Speed looked up into Horatio’s eyes. “I don’t know that I’ll ever be able to love anyone else,” he whispered.

“Me neither, Tim,” Horatio replied as he wiped the tears away.


	3. Chapter 3

“I want you to have this,” Horatio said as he handed Speed a necklace.

“What is it?”

“It’s a sea-ball,” Horatio explained. “This way I’ll know if you’re in trouble or you need me for any reason. Please wear it, Tim. It’ll make my heart easier if you do.”

Speed slipped the silky black cord over his head and looked down at the small glass ball. “I love you, H.”

“I know, I love you too,” Horatio said as he pulled the younger man in for a hug. “I’ll see you at the lab tomorrow, Speed.”

Every pain he’d felt in his life were bug bites compared to the pain that tore through his heart as he watched Tim Speedle walk out the front door. Horatio blinked a few times before making his way to the bedroom and changing into a pair of black swim trunks. He made his way down to the beach and waded out into the surf.

Speed looked at his bike for a minute and then made his way around the side of Horatio’s house and looked out towards the beach. Something wasn’t right and he couldn’t put his finger on exactly what was wrong with the whole situation. Everything he’d seen made absolutely no sense at all and he wanted more information to try and figure a few things out. He moved closer to the red head in the surf and listened.

“I don’t understand,” Horatio was saying. “Why can’t I be allowed to love? Why can’t I be allowed that one courtesy to ease my torment a little? Speed eases my soul, he calms me down; why can’t I be with him?”

The hidden man could hear the pain in his lover’s voice and wanted to go to him but couldn’t move. He stayed still and listened harder. Speed jumped a little when a dolphin popped up next to Horatio.

“You are the protector,” the dolphin said. “You know your task and your purpose. Bringing anyone else in will only place them in harm’s way.”

“Even though everything in me calls to be with him?” Horatio asked. “Being with him would allow me to focus on my job not take me away from it.”

“Tradition dictates no mate may be taken,” the dolphin said firmly. “You must remain true to yourself and your purpose. Forget Tim Speedle and move on.”

Horatio sank down into the water. “I can’t,” he said, almost too softly for Speed to hear. “I won’t ever be able to move on. He’s under my skin and in my soul whether you guys like it or not.”

“You ask for heart break,” the dolphin said. “I will speak with the others and see what they say but do not get your hopes up. I doubt they will agree with me.” The dolphin splashed back into the water and swam away.

The red head stood for a moment. “You may as well join me, Tim,” he finally said. “I should have known you’d stay and listen.”

“I’m sorry, H,” Speed said. He made his way out into the warm water and wrapped his arms around his lover. “But I just couldn’t stay away. What’s going on?”

“I really don’t know where I should start,” Horatio sighed as he pulled Speed in against him. “How much did you hear?”

“Everything; what’s the protector?” Speed asked.

“Let’s get dried off and go back inside,” Horatio replied. “I think this is something you’ll need to be sitting down to hear.”  
********************

Although Horatio was a little taller he offered Speed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to wear until his own clothes were clean. He also cooked a quick brunch and they settled onto the back deck to talk. “Tell me about this affinity you have with the ocean, H,” Speed said. 

“Tim, I don’t know how much I can tell you without placing you in more danger than you’re already in,” Horatio said softly. “You heard my conversation with Finns and while he’s against this the others might try and separate us by force.”

“How?” Speed asked. “I mean it’s not like they can come up on dry land, Horatio.”

“Some of them can,” Horatio replied. “And they won’t be happy that I’m telling you what I am.” He paused for a deep breath. “Okay Tim, please just listen and trust me. I’m not lying to you about any of this.”

Speed laughed. “H, I just saw you talking with a dolphin,” he said. “At this point I think I’m willing to believe anything you tell me as long as you don’t tell me to leave again.”

“I won’t, Speed,” Horatio sighed. “It almost killed me watching you walk away this morning. I can’t, I won’t go through that pain again. I love you and I want you to stay. But what I want and what might actually happen are two different things. The moment I woke up for the first time I knew. I knew that I had been born with a purpose. I remember everything from the moment they put me on my mother’s stomach until now.”

“Does this have something to do with why you’re always so calm and collected no matter what’s going on?” Speed asked. “I mean I’ve seen you face down armed criminals without even blinking.”

“It does,” Horatio replied. “I’m not human, Speed. I’m the protector; I’m responsible for the city and people of Miami. It’s a tradition that goes back to when the city was first founded. I don’t fully understand the magic behind the tradition but I’m the latest in a long line of protectors. We’re linked to the city on the deepest possible level.”

“How? I mean magic doesn’t exist Horatio,” Speed said.

Horatio smiled. “This isn’t magic like you’re thinking, Tim,” he said. “Follow the evidence and what you know about me. What do you know?”

“I know that you’re extremely dedicated to the lab and the victims,” Speed said. “You offer to help every family no matter what it could do to you. You have extremely good instincts; you always know when someone is around. I’ve never seen you lose your cool in any situation and you have contacts that no one seems to know about. Let me see, you can move without making a sound and use it to sneak up on us at the lab to see what we’re working on. And you always seem to know when someone is lying to you.”

“Very good, Speed,” Horatio smiled. “I’m not totally human but I’m not a mythical being either. Let’s just say that I have a sixth sense when it comes to certain things.”

“How is all this possible?” Speed asked.

“Back when Miami was first founded a hurricane hit and wiped out not only the settlement but the people as well,” Horatio replied. “When the families of those killed came to collect the remaining bodies they made a pact with the ocean; they would honor the creatures of the sea if they would be protected against harm from the waves. It was accepted and the first protector was born. As the city grew so did the role of the protector until I was born.”

“So how could I be in danger?” Speed asked. “It’s not like anyone knows about this, right?”

Horatio leaned back in his chair. “No, no one knows about this but me and those in the ocean who keep their end of the bargain,” he said. “The danger comes from them. The theory is that if the protector loves anyone they’ll lose their focus on their duty and become a liability. Finns and the others don’t want to risk it.”

“H, you said the people of the ocean keep the city safe, so why do we still get so much hurricane destruction all the time?”

“You can’t stop nature, Tim,” Horatio replied. “You can only ensure that there is something left for the people to come home to again.”

“So what do we do now?” Speed asked.

“We’re both off today,” Horatio said. “I suggest we go back to bed and spend some time getting to know each other.”

Speed looked at his lover closely. “Horatio, I won’t be able to stand it if you try to make me leave again,” he said. “It’ll kill me.”

“Me too, Tim,” Horatio said. “We’re in this together now; no matter what anyone else says.”


	4. Chapter 4

Horatio and Speed spent the rest of the day talking; Horatio explaining as much about the roll of the protector and what his life had been like up until that point. Speed was horrified to learn that Horatio had been forced to be alone since he was 21, those in the ocean believing that any family or romantic connections would only cause him problems in his duty to the city. Horatio smiled sadly and said that he’d accepted the life style until the day he hired Speed and only then had he ever thought about going against the wishes of Finns and his colleagues. 

“So why didn’t you make your move sooner?” Speed asked.

“I wasn’t sure how you felt about me,” Horatio replied with a small grin. “It wasn’t until yesterday that I thought I might even have a chance.”

Speed rolled over and looked at his lover. “How much danger is involved in this, H?” he asked.

“For me, not much,” Horatio said. “At least not from those I work with. If I die while protecting the city then it’s my fate and another protector will be born to carry on the tradition. But for you I don’t know.” He reached out and ran a hand down Speed’s cheek. “I honestly don’t but I swear I’ll keep you safe, Speed. I’ll keep you safe from everything that could possibly harm you but I need you to trust me.”

“So is that an offer, Horatio?” Speed grinned.

“Yes, I want you to move in with me, Tim,” Horatio said. “I love you and I don’t want to be separated from you if I don’t have to be.”

“I’d love to move in,” Speed said. “But what are we going to tell the team?”

“Nothing,” Horatio sighed. “I’ve already broken the unspoken law by telling you about my heritage. I refuse to risk their lives as well.”

“What if we have a fight or something happens at work?” Speed asked. “What will we do then?”

Horatio smiled and rolled up on his elbow so he could look down into Speed’s dark eyes. “All couples have arguments and fights, Tim,” he said. “And if you need to leave then I won’t hold you here. But I can’t promise I won’t follow you at a discreet distance to make sure you’re okay until you come home again. Nothing will happen to you at work because I’m going to keep you safe.”

“There have been times that you’ve followed me and I didn’t know you were there so I guess I can’t complain too much,” Speed said. He reached up and ran his hand through Horatio’s messy red hair. “And I know it’s done out of love. But I need you to tell me what I need to watch out for from these ocean beings because we can’t work together all the time. The rest of the team would get suspicious.”

“True,” Horatio said. He leaned down and kissed Speed gently, letting his lips caress over Speed’s. “And we don’t need to do that,” he whispered against his lover’s mouth.

“The ocean beings,” Speed insisted.

“Finns is talking with his companions right now and I’m sure I’ll have news in a day or two,” Horatio said. “He’s the only one I really have any contact with and will carry messages back and forth as well. The enforcers are the ones I’m most concerned about as they can appear almost human except that they’ll be in high collars or turtleneck sweaters to hide their gills.”

Speed chuckled. “That will be a dead give away,” he said. “No one dresses like that in Miami. What else.”

“There are others who might come ashore but they will only do so at night because they cannot change their appearance and fish walking around causes comments,” Horatio said.

“You’re kidding right?” Speed said eyeing his lover.

“I am, in a way,” Horatio smiled. “But there are beings that will only come up on land at night and as I live here on the beach it wouldn’t be hard for them to find out that you’re living here and I’m breaking the rules they’ve set down for me.”

“You know it doesn’t sound like you’ve had much of a choice in any of this,” Speed said. “It sounds to me like you’ve had your entire life dictated to you by creatures that aren’t even human and probably can’t understand our emotions. How is it fair to you to say that you aren’t allowed to love when they might not even know what love really is and how it affects us.”

Horatio grinned and bent down to kiss Speed again. “I should let you talk with Finns,” he said. “I think that he’d have a good time debating with you.”

“If it would help,” Speed said. He glanced down at the small sea-green ball on the black cord. “H, exactly what is this?”

“The sea-ball? It’s a special kind of glass that used to be used for buoys,” Horatio said. “They range from marble to basketball size. That one was given to me by Finns when I turned 21 and took up my duties as protector. It’s tuned to me and as long as you’re wearing it I’ll be able to tell if you’re safe or not.”

“Did I see it glowing?”

“When?”

“When you leaned up over me and blocked the sun,” Speed said. “I thought I saw it glowing softly.”

“It does glow in the dark but I’m surprised it did while you’re wearing it,” Horatio said thoughtfully. “But that could have been because I’m still lying close to you. I don’t know too much more about its history but I could ask Finns.”

“Wouldn’t that mean you’d have to admit you gave it to me?” Speed asked.

“Finns and the others are going to have to accept that you’re here, you’re staying and that you’re a part of my life from now on,” Horatio replied. “Tim, I can’t turn my back on my city or my purpose in life but I’m willing to fight for you. I feel more complete, more whole and happier than I ever have before in my life and, as I said, I remember everything.”

Speed pushed up and rolled them so he could settle onto of his lover. “I’ve never felt anything like I did last night,” he said. “That connection between us was almost magical and I’d love to feel it again.”

“I’d love to feel you in me,” Horatio purred. “And I left the lube by the bed this time.”

“You never did explain that,” Speed said.

“Sexual contact, even solo, is discouraged,” Horatio sighed. He pulled Speed down for a deep kiss. “After a while you just learn to deal with it.”

“So your orgasm last night was your first in how long?” Speed asked. He reached over and snagged the tube from the bedside table. He settled back and slicked a finger to start preparing his lover. “Horatio?”

“Intentional the first in at least ten years,” he finally said. “But there were times I’d dream about you and wake up with sticky sheets and have to take a shower.”

“Hence the sunglasses at weird times while we were talking,” Speed grinned. He pushed his finger slowly into his lover. “So what did you dream about?”

“Just what you’re doing now,” Horatio moaned. “That feels so good, Speed.”

“You’re going to feel better here soon,” Speed replied as he added a finger. “So Horatio, what are we going to tell the team when I move in with you?”

Horatio moaned. “I’ll think of something, just take me, Speed,” he moaned. 

“How long has it been since you’ve been penetrated?” Speed asked. He slowly added a third finger with more lube.

“Never,” Horatio replied with another moan.

“Then you need to be prepared,” Speed said. He grinned down at his lover as he rolled on a condom and slicked it with more lube. “Breathe with me, H.” Speed lined up and pressed forward slowly. He watched his lover’s face for any signs of discomfort or pain and stilled until Horatio was able to relax again.

“Relax and breathe, H,” Speed said. He bottomed out and held still. Horatio finally pushed back against him, his signal that he could move. Speed pulled back a little and thrust forward, setting more of a rocking motion than the thrusts that would come later. Horatio started pushing back against Speed more insistently and finally the careful control broke and the younger man started thrusting faster and harder; both men able to feel the connection between them growing again.

“Speed,” Horatio moaned as the pressure grew. “Tim, please.”

“I’ve got you,” Speed said. He reached between them and wrapped his hand around Horatio’s erection, stroking him in time with his thrusts. “Come for me, Horatio.”

Horatio’s back arched and he came, semen coating Speed’s hand and Horatio’s stomach. Speed braced his hands on the bed and thrust forward a few more times before he reached his own climax. Horatio caught him as he slumped down onto his chest. “I love you, Tim,” he whispered. “I love you so much.”


	5. Chapter 5

Speed awoke in the middle of the night and quickly realized he was alone in the bed. He sighed and slipped on the shorts Horatio left for him; he’d have to have a talk with his lover about his sleeping habits. Stepping out on the deck Speed stopped and just stared at the figure standing on the dark beach. The pose was achingly familiar; legs shoulder width apart, hands on his hips and his head tilted to the right almost as if he were puzzled by something. The difference was the glow around him. At that moment Speed was willing to believe in magic when he saw the halo around Horatio Caine.

“You should be asleep,” Horatio said softly not turning around.

“So should you,” Speed replied. “I know I’m not making any noise, H; how do you always know when I’m around.”

“I just do.” Horatio put an arm around Speed’s waist and pulled him in close. “It calls to me some nights, Tim, and I just come out here to think.”

“What does?”

“The ocean,” Horatio said. “The sound of the waves on the sand. Knowing that life is being constantly renewed.” He paused and looked over at his lover. “It eases my heart a little.”

“So I should get used to waking up alone?” Speed asked.

“Maybe I can just wear you out enough that you don’t wake up in the middle of the night,” Horatio replied. He looked back out over the dark water. “We’re working together for the next week or so until I hear back from Finns and have a chance to talk with him again. I don’t know how he’ll take it but I want to introduce you to him.”

“Are you sure that’s smart?” Speed looked at the ocean as well. “From what I heard he was pretty firm that he wanted you to forget about me and move on.”

Horatio sighed. “Some rules, Tim, some rules are meant to be broken and I believe that this is one of them,” he said. “But if you ever tell anyone I said that I’ll deny it.”

“Damn.” Speed snapped his fingers dramatically.

“Brat,” Horatio laughed and turned, just missing Speed as the younger man ducked and ran back towards the house.

The lovers fell on the bed laughing and wrestling until Horatio managed to pin Speed to the mattress and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. The younger man moaned and spread his legs so Horatio’s weight settled more firmly against him. The started moving together, thrusting and rubbing almost frantically to reach a shared climax.

“Don’t ever leave me,” Horatio whispered between kisses. “I love you, Tim.”  
********************

Speed glanced over at his lover, noting the relaxed lines around his blue eyes as the lieutenant guided the Hummer through Miami traffic with ease. “So do you find it ironic that our crime scene this morning is on the beach?” he asked.

“If it wasn’t for the agreement I’d worry that we were being set up,” Horatio said. “Do me a favor; go ahead and check with Alexx and start processing the scene okay? I want to take a look around.”

“Is there something wrong?”

“I’m not sure,” Horatio replied. He took off his sunglasses. “There is something…”

“I think that’s the first time I’ve seen you frown or look puzzled,” Speed teased. “See you in a bit.”

“Yeah.” Horatio watched the dark haired man leave and took a minute to make sure his connection to the sea-ball was still active and as strong as ever before slipping on his sunglasses. He’d noticed it the night before but the small globe seemed to react just as strongly to Speed as it did to him and it was a puzzle. The protectors before him hadn’t kept good notes on anything because they didn’t want anyone to know about them or their work so Horatio was mostly finding his own way through the world while trying to keep the innocent in his city safe. And there were days it seemed to be an impossible task at best. Maybe Speed coming into his life like he had and reacting so strongly to the sea-ball was a sign that Horatio wasn’t supposed to carry the burden alone any longer. He sighed; he’d have to have a long talk with Finns when the dolphin came back and see if he could get some answers to all the questions that were rolling around in his mind.

Horatio finally managed to pinpoint the area of the beach that was making him feel so uneasy and found a small oil spill there. He snorted; once again his connection to the ocean was making him sensitive to any dangers to the environment. With a small smile Horatio made his way carefully into the crime scene and set to work but not without keeping one eye on the ocean. He knew the enforcers and worse were out there and he wasn’t going to risk his Speed for any reason.  
********************

Horatio stood in front of the lab and watched the young suspect as he was taken to a patrol car. It never failed to amaze him how young so many of the suspects they arrested were, this boy not even eighteen and with a murder charge now attached to his name.

“Hey, you okay?”

“I need to swim,” Horatio replied. “Or go to the beach. I need to work this all out in my mind.”

“Okay, I’m ready to take off and we’re off shift,” Speed said. “Let’s go. I can sit on the sand and read while you think.”

“Thank you,” Horatio said softly as he moved towards the Hummer.

The details of the case swam through his mind as he made his way home. The young girl under the umbrella, no more than fifteen at first glance, dead from a pair of hands wrapped around her neck. Alexx had been quiet, talking only to the victim while she processed her and then making a brief report before heading back to the morgue. It was Speed who found the purse still in tact and half buried in the sand as if it had been kicked there as someone ran from the scene. The sobbing parents who didn’t understand how or why their daughter had been taken from them. Horatio had promised them he’d do everything in his power to bring them the answers they so desperately wanted. He’d seen Speed behind the couple and knew his lover had overheard his words and was fitting them into the new spaces in his quick mind. Speed now knew exactly what a promise like that meant not only to the victim’s family but to Horatio himself. And then the suspect who was not much older than his girlfriend. Horatio and Tripp did the interview and learned that the young man had killed his girlfriend in a fit of rage when she refused to have sex with him. It had almost broken Horatio’s heart to learn that such anger and rage could live in one so young.

“Her parents have answers,” Speed said softly. “It’s not a good substitute for their daughter but at least they know she held true to herself until the end.”

“It’s just so hard sometimes, Tim,” Horatio replied. “Trying to figure out exactly how someone can take something so precious as a life without a second thought. And the young boy; his life is ruined forever over a moment of rage.”

“I wondered why you normally look so sad, H,” Speed said. “It’s because of this, isn’t it? Trying to keep everyone safe and then figuring out exactly why things happen. You’ve told us all time and again that we can’t take what we see at the lab home with us so why do you? Why torment yourself like this?”

“Because it’s what I was born to do,” Horatio said. “This is the reason I’m here; to take on the burdens others don’t want and care for those that would otherwise be cast aside or forgotten. To give a voice to those who can no longer speak for themselves.”

“You don’t have to do it alone anymore, you know; I’m here now and I’m not going to let some fish eyed people tell me what to do.” Speed reached over and took Horatio’s hand in his. “And I think you’ve started figuring this out for yourself as well, haven’t you?”

“I have but I need to check with Finns on a couple of things,” Horatio said. “Just love me, Tim. That’s all I can ask of you.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Speed said with a soft smile. “Because I’ll love you regardless.”


	6. Chapter 6

Speed sat on the beach and watched his lover swimming in the darkening ocean. Normally he’d be worried about sharks but somehow figured that Horatio would be safe from harm as long as he was in the water. He’d been thinking more and more about what he’d seen the past few days and had come to a couple of decisions. He was going to do everything he could to help Horatio deal with the pressures that he had to deal with on a daily basis, to take some of the load off his shoulders. Speed wanted to see Horatio smile more often.

He’d been trying to figure out exactly where he could do research on the protector and their role in Miami’s rather colorful history. Speed had gone on line over his rather brief lunch break and searched out some history pages that looked like he was going to be able to find what he was looking for but he’d be damned if he was going to leave his lover alone after the day they’d had.

“Do you ever swim, Tim?” Horatio asked.

“Have you ever looked at a sample of the water under a microscope, Horatio? There’s all kinds of pollution, germs and chemicals in there,” Speed replied.

“So that’s a no?”

Speed laughed. “That’s a no,” he said. “Can you still love me even if I don’t like to immerse myself in the ocean on a regular basis?”

“I can,” Horatio said. He grinned. “But if you want a chance to talk with Finns you’re going to have to come down closer to the waves.”

“Will he talk to me?” Speed asked.

“I will.” The dolphin’s head popped up next to Horatio. “If only to convince you what a bad idea this is.”

“In your opinion,” Speed said. He left his book on the sand and made his way down to the wet sand and into the water. As always it was warm and Speed tried not to think about what was swimming in the water than was washing around his ankles. “How long has he been here, H?”

“About half an hour,” Horatio replied. “You were thinking and I didn’t want to disturb you so I got some answers to questions I’ve been thinking about all day. Finns, this is Tim Speedle.”

The dolphin splashed a little water in Speed’s direction; a greeting. “Horatio tells me that you are willing to work with him on all levels,” he said. “While I do not agree nor do the others I have told them that fighting with the protector is a waste of time and we should not even bother. Now that I have talked with Horatio I believe this is not as big a mistake as we first believed. He says that the sea-globe reacted to you by glowing. I have never heard of this before and I’ll have to check with the others to find out what this means.”

“I’ll tell you what it means,” Speed said. “It means that I belong at Horatio’s side. That’s what it means.”

“This might be the case,” Finns said. “However I caution you not to get your hopes up.”

“Tell me where I can find information on all this,” Speed said. “I want to know how I can help Horatio.”

Finns splashed and rolled onto his back. Horatio sighed and reached over to rub the dolphin’s stomach. “He maintains that the best and only way you can help me, Speed, is to leave and not look back. The others believe that the protector must be alone and stand against the evil that threatens Miami as a solitary force.”

“Not going to happen.” Speed crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the dolphin. “I don’t give a damn about these others; they can send the fish faces after me if they want to but I’m not leaving Horatio for any reason.”

“Tim,” Horatio said softly. “The fact that the sea-ball reacted to you when I wasn’t close is probably going to be our bargaining chip. Those are used to recognize the protector and normally just react to them.”

“So what happened, the most recent soul split and we’re both the protector?” Speed asked. “Two halves of the same soul. That would explain the reason we feel so complete whenever we make love, Horatio.”

“What happened to science?” Horatio teased smiling at his lover.

“Can you explain the connection we have?”

“Love,” Horatio said. “And that’s something you could stand to learn about, Finns.”

Speed smirked. He never would have thought that a dolphin could look offended and put off at the same time. “I love you too, Horatio,” he said. “Finns, is there anywhere on dry land that I can learn more about the role of the protector in Miami? I’m serious when I say I want to help Horatio however I can.”

“The Miami history books have information,” Horatio said when it became obvious that the dolphin wasn’t going to say anything. “I’ll show you, Tim. Finns, I want your word that the enforcers won’t be sent to Miami for any reason. I cannot do my job if I’m worried that you will break your word on our bond.”

“Until we work out the significance of the sea-ball you have my word on our lifetime agreement that no enforcers will be sent to Miami unless you send for them,” Finns said. “I’ll come back when we have reached a decision.”

Horatio watched the dolphin swim off with a fond smile. “For all his bluster he’s one of my older friends,” he said as he waded to the shore. “Tim, let me take a shower and I’ll show you to those books.”

“I’ll join you,” Tim said. “I want to wash my legs and feet.”

“I’m going to get you to swim in the ocean yet,” Horatio said. He ran his hands over his hair and shook his head, grinning as Speed moved back to avoid the water. “So it’s like that, huh?”

Speed took off for the house at a run, tripping a few times in the sand but always managed to regain his balance before Horatio caught up with him. Neither man noticed the dolphin watching them as they ran laughing towards the house. Finns gave the dolphin equivalent of a snort and turned towards open water. He had never seen his protector so free and happy before and he resolved to do anything in his power to keep the young man with Horatio. Tim Speedle was good for the protector of Miami. Now he just had to prove it to the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Horatio dreamed.

There was a long dirt road with police cars, SUVs, and a helicopter. Officers were spreading out in a grid search. A young girl and her mother were missing and there were CSIs from another city coming in to look for her. Horatio always enjoyed meeting other CSIs and working with people from another place but the blond obviously believed it was her case, her investigation regardless of what city she was in and that attitude threw Horatio. Surely it was the case, finding the answers to help the victim that was the most important thing they could do. Why fight over jurisdiction or prosecution when they needed to find the answers.

The FBI was involved and making things hard for them. The agents knew things about the suspect they didn’t and didn’t want to share. They didn’t want to listen. Horatio hated that there were people who were so blind to the answers when he found them. He hated having to fight for answers with officers and agents who were supposed to be there helping the victims find the answers.

He and Speed worked together to find the suspect but Speed had to stay in the lab to work another case. Horatio was in the field with the strange CSIs. He wasn’t happy about it but knew that was the only way it could go.

A car in a canal and a body in the car. The young girl had no one left. Horatio knew he had to help her find her way. The way to heal. A way to know that her parents had died to keep her safe. And he had to find a killer.

One victim alive, able to say where the suspect was. A capture on a private airplane. A meeting on the beach, the last chance to talk with the young girl. He’d leave his card with her and let her knew she could call him any time she needed someone to talk to. Horatio would do whatever he could to keep her safe once her ordeal was over. She would never be hurt again.

Horatio awoke……

 

Horatio’s blue eyes opened to find Speed looking at him. “Hey,” he said softly.

“Are you okay?” Speed asked seriously. “You were moving around quite a bit over there and I was getting worried.”

“I’m fine,” Horatio replied. “There are times I have dreams about cases or see victims before anything happens to them. It’s always frustrating because I never know who they are in time to help them avoid the tragedy that strikes. I can only help them pick up the pieces of their lives and move on.”

Speed blinked a few times and rolled over, resting his chin on Horatio’s bare chest. “So what did you see?”

“There’s a young girl who is going to be kidnapped and brought to Miami from out of state,” Horatio replied. “We’re going to have to work with officers from another city to solve the case. One of them doesn’t want to be here and will possibly cause problems for us during the case.”

“When is all this going to happen?” Speed asked.

“In the next few days,” Horatio sighed. “The dreams never let me know more than a week in advance. I don’t have all the details but I’ll be ready when the case breaks.”

“Is this another reason you always look so sad, Horatio?”

Horatio ran his hand through Speed’s short black hair. “Do I really always look sad, Tim?” he asked. 

“Not your face, H, but your eyes,” Speed replied. “There are so many times when I look at you and I can just see there’s a burden on you, a weight you carry that makes your eyes look so sad. It makes me unhappy to see you looking like that.”

“With you here, Tim, I hope I’ll be happier,” Horatio said. “You make me feel whole.”

“H, what do you think Finns is going to tell the others?”

“I don’t know. He was as surprised as I was about the sea-ball and I think that threw him more than he wanted to admit,” Horatio said still petting Speed. “I suppose you could say he’s at sea about what to do next.” 

Speed sat up and glared down at his grinning lover. “I cannot believe you just said that, Horatio,” he said.

“I could have said he and the others are afloat and…” he laughed as Speed leaned down and shut him up with a firm kiss. “Are you going to do that at the lab?”

“Only if you start spouting off bad jokes,” Speed said with a smile. “I don’t think Calleigh and Eric would understand otherwise.”

“But Alexx would,” Horatio said. He pulled Speed down for another kiss.

“Horatio, Alexx will beat the crap out of anyone who tried to hurt us,” Speed said against his lover’s lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Horatio woke up and rolled over to look down at his sleeping lover. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he was sleeping better with Speed in his bed. The nightmares weren’t nearly as bad or as frequent with the other man sleeping next to him. Horatio could feel Tim’s steady heartbeat when they curled up together and it helped ground him in a way that nothing save the waves on the beach had done before.

Speed’s eyelids fluttered and sleepy dark eyes regarded Horatio. “Hey,” he said softly.

“Hey,” Horatio said with a soft smile. He leaned in and kissed Speed gently. “I need to get to the lab but didn’t want to leave without telling you good-bye.”

“I’m going to stay in and do research today,” Speed said. He pulled Horatio in for another kiss. “Can I convince you to come home for lunch today?”

“What are you cooking?” Horatio asked.

“I’ll have to see what you have in the kitchen,” Speed said. “I’ll call and ask you to pick something up if I need it.”

“Then I’ll see what I can do,” Horatio said. He got up reluctantly and went through his morning routine. Horatio pulled out one of his lightweight gray suits and a tan shirt.

Speed opened an eye and looked at his lover. “You should wear brighter colors,” he said. “Those dun clothes make you look washed out.”

Horatio looked up from tying his shoes. “When did you become a fashion consultant?” he asked with a teasing grin.

“H, it’s not hard to see that some of your clothes make you look really good while other outfits make you look sick,” Speed said. “But you have to pick out your own outfits so I won’t argue the point with you. Just promise me you’ll never wear plaid.”

“I promise.” Horatio kissed Speed and took a moment to make sure his connection to the sea-ball was strong. “I’ll see you at lunch.”  
********************

The call came in not two hours after Horatio got to the lab and he called in his whole team. Speed caught his eye when the trace expert made his way into the break room and Horatio nodded to let him know they were on the same page. It was the case Horatio had dreamed about; the young mother and her daughter were missing and they needed to find her. It was an all out manhunt.

Horatio stood off to the side letting the loud shouting of the patrol coordinator wash over him. He wasn’t near the water but he could still sense something was wrong close by. The presence of so many people confused him and he waited until the officers left in what they thought was an organized search. Finally there was enough quiet for Horatio to pinpoint where he needed to go. He slipped on his sunglasses and walked off down the dirt road where there were no officers searching. The sudden appearance of a pig startled him, as he had no connection to land animals, and he paused for a moment to get his bearings. He could feel the young girl was close; scared but unharmed.

When the helicopter landed that night Horatio knew who was on it before they stepped out. And even with the dream warning Horatio was a little stunned at the level of anger rolling of Catherine Willows. He couldn’t hold back his sarcastic reply to her comments about respect and wondered, briefly, if he was channeling his lover.

The news about the car in the canal was both good and bad. It meant that Horatio was closer to his element and was more in control but he knew what they were going to find before Eric went in. He took the gun knowing that he’d sense any problems before Eric was hurt. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Speed watching him but also taking notes and pictures. He had to step back for a moment when they found the body. The pain that ripped through him was almost debilitating. Horatio needed his lover.  
********************

Speed didn’t like the blond from Vegas. Warrick seemed to be okay but Speed also noticed how the man hung back and seemed to give in to Catherine on almost everything. He snorted; you’d have to be blind to miss the obvious attraction there. What bothered Speed the most was the effect the case was having on his lover. He knew that Horatio had dreamed about everything and wondered if living through the events twice was harder than if he didn’t know what was going to happen. Speed snorted and added it to his list of questions to ask Finns when the dolphin came back next.

He watched his lover closely at the canal because he knew that the one thing that hurt Horatio was children losing their parents or their family. And he could feel that his lover needed him; the problem was finding the time to be alone. As the others processed the crime scene and car Speed went over and touched Horatio on the arm. “Hey, take a look at this,” he said holding out his notebook.

“That’s something we should look in to,” Horatio said. He tried not to smile at the blank page in front of him. “Stay here with Delko and find the weapon then meet me back at the lab. I have a few things I need to check on.”

“You got it, H,” Speed said.  
********************

The case wrapped up more or less like it had in his dream and Horatio once more made a beeline for the ocean when they got home. Speed cooked a light dinner and took it down onto the beach. “I’m not coming in there to feed you,” he said.

“One of these days, Tim,” Horatio said. He waded up onto the shore and took his plate. “Thank you for today.”

“I knew that you needed me,” Speed said. “I could feel it like a pull in your direction. Is that supposed to be happening?”

“I don’t know,” Horatio admitted. “We’re unique in history and will probably have a lot of unanswered questions that we’ll have to pass on to Finns. As time goes on, once we’re gone and the next protector is here maybe they’ll be able to find the answers.”

“That doesn’t do us a lot of good,” Speed grumbled. “I was wondering, H; does having to live through a case twice hurt you more or less?”

Horatio chewed his food for a few minutes and stared out over the water. “I think in this case I would have hurt worse not knowing what was coming,” he finally said. “But in general I’d rather be prepared no matter the pain if it means I can bring closure to a family.”

“I just don’t like seeing you hurt, H,” Speed said.

“I know.” Horatio put his plate down, took Speed’s and set it to the side as well. He pushed lightly until his lover was lying in the sand and half covered Speed’s body with his own. “I know but you have to remember that this is what I was born to do, Tim. I’m going to hurt regardless of my role as the protector in Miami.”

Speed ran his hands through Horatio’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss. “Let me take some of the hurt away,” he whispered against his lover’s lips.

“You do that every time you look at me,” Horatio said. “You do just by being here for me. I love you.”


	9. Chapter 9

Horatio was in his office going through some paperwork when he realized that something wasn’t right in the lab. He focused immediately on his bond with the sea-ball and found it was moving closer to him quickly. He closed the blinds of the window walls of his office and turned towards the door just as Speed burst in.

“Lock the door, Tim,” Horatio said softly.

“I need to talk with you, H,” Speed said. He flipped the lock and pulled his lover to the couch in the far corner.

“There’s something wrong in the labs,” Horatio said softly. “Something that upset you and Calleigh. Eric is confused but not going to do anything until you show some emotion one way or the other and Alexx is just watching everyone like she always does.”

Speed’s mouth dropped open. “It’s still a little creepy when you do that, you know.”

“I’d take offense but I know you too well, Tim,” Horatio smiled. He leaned over and tilted his lover’s head up. “Are you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Speed asked, more than a little breathless as Horatio’s lips slowly moved in against his own. Tim’s eyes fluttered closed as Horatio’s warm lips pressed against his own.

Horatio’s tongue slid out and slowly ran along Speed’s lips only to pull back when Speed’s mouth opened. Speed didn’t miss the invitation and his tongue quickly snaked into his lover’s mouth where it tangled and danced with its mate. Speed leaned back, pulling Horatio down with him until they were half lying on the sofa.

“Speed,” Horatio whispered. “We shouldn’t but I need you so bad.”

“Want you too,” Speed replied. He pulled his lover’s head down for another deep kiss and ran his hands up Horatio’s chest and tried to slip his suit jacket off.

“We’ll have to stand up for that,” Horatio managed between kisses.”

“Yeah,” Speed said. He licked around to Horatio’s ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth. Horatio moaned deep in his chest when Speed started to nibble gently. He managed to snake a hand under Speed’s t-shirt and pinched his right nipple.

“More,” Speed moaned, his head falling back.

“Then we need to stand up,” Horatio repeated.

“Don’t want to move,” Speed said.

“I don’t either but I want to feel your skin against mine and we can’t do it like this.” Horatio pushed back slowly and found his footing. “Strip for me, Tim.” By the time he looked back at the couch from putting his suit out of harm’s way Speed was naked, lying stretched out on the brown cushions watching him.

Horatio frowned a little when he noticed the sea-ball was glowing softly in the dim light of his office. “Tim,” he said sitting down next to his lover’s hips, “how long has it been doing this?”

Speed looked down as well. “It got warm about an hour ago,” he said. “But I didn’t know it was lit up like that. What’s it mean, H?”

“Danger,” Horatio said. “But danger to you or me I don’t know.” He leaned in and kissed Speed gently. “But we’ll figure it out.”

“Still want you,” Speed grinned.

“Want you too,” Horatio said. He shifted and stretched out, slowly letting his weight press down on his lover. They both moaned as their erections brushed against the other. Horatio claimed Speed’s mouth again, tongue and hips moving in tandem. Speed spread his legs as best he could to get Horatio settled in more firmly against him.

Speed had been taught that it was rude to talk with his mouth full so he let his right hand fall to the side for the lube he’d had in his pocket. It took some coordination but he was eventually able to slide two lube slick fingers into Horatio to start stretching him. Horatio moaned into Speed’s mouth and pushed back against the fingers.

“Now,” Horatio said when they broke the kiss for air.

Speed slicked the lube along his cock as Horatio straddled him and they came together, eyes locked, the deep feeling of completion flooding them. “H,” Speed whispered. “H.”

“I feel it too, Tim,” Horatio replied. He lifted up and dropped back down, head falling back as Speed’s cock nudged his prostate. Speed grabbed Horatio’s hips to help brace his lover as they moved together.

“Love you,” Speed whispered trying to thrust up faster. He braced his feet against the arm of the sofa and Horatio leaned forward, hands on Speed’s chest where his fingers could play with his lover’s nipples. Speed finally moved a hand to Horatio’s erection and started stroking it firmly.

Horatio’s body tightened, tensed and he came biting back a cry of his lover’s name. Speed watched his lover’s face in awe for a moment before his eyes closed and he came too.

“Tim,” Horatio whispered as he slumped forward onto his lover’s chest and kissed his neck softly. They stayed like that, exchanging gentle kisses until Tim’s softened cock finally slid from Horatio’s body.

“I don’t want to move,” Speed finally said.

“Me neither but we need to figure out what made this glow,” Horatio said picking up the still illuminated sea-ball.

The lovers cleaned up and got dressed as quickly as they could and made their way to the locker room and the showers. Fortunately they both had a change of clothes so none of their co-workers would be able to figure out what had happened between them.

“H, I can tell you when I first felt it,” Speed said as he pulled on a clean t-shirt.

“When?”

“Megan Donner is back,” Speed said. “And she’s wearing a turtle neck tank top.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me-an is pronounced "Mee-ann"

“So who is she exactly?” Eric asked glancing towards the DNA lab again.

“Megan was the supervisor before Horatio,” Calleigh replied. “She left when her husband was killed but Speed and I always thought there was some other reason. She’s pretty intense, Eric. Be ready for some battles between her and H. I can’t believe they put them together on the same shift.”

“She’s not going to like being the second in command?” Eric said. “Why would the brass even try to mess with the team now? We’ve got a good solve rate and work well together. She could go on another shift.”

“Who knows why the brass and the directors do anything they, oh boy, here comes Horatio,” Calleigh said. “Try and look busy, Eric, and then we have an excuse to stay here.”

“We won’t be able to hear anything.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t watch.”  
********************

Horatio made his way quickly to the DNA lab after sending Speed to the morgue, knowing that Alexx would protect him no matter what. “Me-an,” he said shutting the door behind him. 

“Horatio,” she replied.

“What are you doing here?”

“I decided it was time to come back to work and they offered to put me back on my old shift. Is that going to be a problem?”

“That depends; are you here as a CSI or an enforcer?” Horatio asked tilting his head to the right.

“Both. The others aren’t happy with you and Finns and decided that a little more direct involvement is called for,” Megan said. “We decided not to tell you about it.”

“I thought Finns was going to talk with you all about sea-ball and Tim’s connection to it,” Horatio said. “And then come back to talk with me. I have some new information for him about the situation as well.”

She smiled. “You won’t be seeing Finns for a while,” Megan said. “He’s been ordered to stay with the others until the situation here is settled.”

“If you harm Tim Speedle, Me-an, if you even think about harming him it will be the last thing you do,” Horatio said softly, moving in closer to the enforcer. “And you can tell the others I said that too. Oh, and if I see any of the fish-faces around my house I will shoot first and ask questions later.”

“This is exactly why the others don’t want the protector to be involved with anyone,” Megan said. “It skews your judgment badly and you can’t do your job.”

“I am doing my job,” Horatio said. “Maybe its time to redefine exactly who and what the protector is, Me-an. Because I’ve been more settled since Speed came into my life than I have before and am able to help more people. And if the others think this is a bad thing then they should just kill me and bring in the next protector because I am not changing my mind any time soon.”

“I’ll make my own decision,” Megan said. “And as second in command I can assign people where I want.”

Horatio slipped on his sunglasses. “Only if you want to die more quickly,” he said. “This is my team now, Me-an. You chose to leave to return to the others and it was passed to me by them. You cannot take it back on a whim. And you will not issue orders to any member of my team. If I hear you’re doing that there will be problems.”

“You’re not my boss, Horatio.”

“I’m the protector, Me-an,” Horatio said. He slipped on his sunglasses. “And that means that I have more power than you do. Are you really that anxious to try and best me?”

“Speed was my student. I didn’t hurt him before.”

“When you were here last time Tim wasn’t living with me and sleeping in my bed,” Horatio said. “My words stand, Me-an. That’s the last you’ll hear me say on the subject and you won’t bring it up again if you know what’s good for you. And tell the others that keeping Finns from me is detrimental to my job.”  
********************

“What’s going on, Timmy?” Alexx asked as she washed down one of the gurneys. 

“Megan Donner is in the lab, Alexx,” Speed said. “But you knew that already. I swear your mom radar went off the moment she stepped into the building.”

“I’d think you’d be happy she’s back, Tim. She was your mentor for so long.”

“Things have changed,” Speed sighed. “And this is not going to work out well, Alexx. Things are not going to work out well at all.”

“Timmy, when did you start wearing a flashlight under your t-shirt?”

Speed glanced down and noticed the glow from the sea-ball was getting stronger. “I haven’t,” he said. “This means that there’s trouble coming. I just hope it’s not what I think it is.”

The door to the morgue opened and Megan was framed in it for a second. “There you are, Tim,” she said. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Yeah, well, I had some time and didn’t want to go outside,” Speed replied. “Why’d you come back, Megan? I thought you were done with the lab after your husband died.”

“People can change, Tim,” Megan said. “So you’re working directly under Horatio now. How’s that going?”

“Great,” Speed snorted. “Horatio is probably the best boss I’ve had. He’s always calm and in control of the situation and seems to always be able to find the right answer no matter how obscure the question is.”

“What about at home?” Megan asked. “Is he as calm and collected there too?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Speed said. 

“Oh sure you do,” Megan said with a smirk. “You can’t hide anything like that from me, Tim. I know everything that’s been going on at Horatio’s house. I’m guessing your precious team doesn’t know about it though, do they?”

“Are you sure you passed the psych evaluation to come back?” Speed asked. “Because it sounds to me like you’re either seeing things or the little green men have been lying to you.”

Alexx snickered and turned her hose on the next gurney. She’d never really liked Megan Donner and always felt that the grief shown over her husband’s death had been forced and fake. “You should get back to work, Megan,” Alexx said. “I know DNA has a backlog from a case yesterday and they probably could use your help.”

“This isn’t over, Tim,” Megan said.

“Sure it is,” Speed replied. “I don’t talk to crazy people.”

“Are you sure antagonizing her is the best course of action?” Alexx asked once they were alone again.

“I was telling her the truth,” Speed replied. “I don’t talk to crazy people. Thanks for getting rid of her, Alexx. She was getting a little too close to something that Horatio and I don’t want talked about here at the lab.”

“I’ve known about it since it happened,” Alexx said. “And I think Calleigh probably has too. You’d have to be blind to miss the looks that pass between you and Horatio at times. But I’m curious about that light under your shirt, Timmy.”

“I can’t talk about it, Alexx,” Speed said. “You’ll have to ask Horatio and I don’t even know if he can really talk about it with anyone. It’s kind of a secret.”

“It’s not much of one if people can see it glowing under your shirt,” Alexx pointed out. “Well, some of the time anyway.”

Speed glanced down again and saw that the light had gone completely out. “Huh, I wonder,” he said. “I’ve got to do an experiment, Alexx. I’ll see you later.”  
********************

“It was danger to me, Horatio,” Speed said roughly half an hour later when he found his lover in his office.

“Tim?”

“The sea-ball,” Speed said. “It was glowing because of Megan getting close to me. Alexx noticed it in the morgue and I had it under my shirt and Megan showed up not two minutes later. When she left the sea-ball stopped glowing. So I walked past DNA a couple of times with it cupped in my hand. Every time I got close to Megan it started glowing and when I was away from her it stopped. So what’s going on?”

“Her real name is Me-an,” Horatio sighed. “She’s an enforcer for the others, hence the turtleneck. The sea folk have trouble with some of our letters so the “g” is added only by humans and Me-an when she’s on land. I had a talk with her and she’s been sent by the others to make sure you’re not hurting my performance as the protector. They’re keeping Finns from me which is why I had no warning of this happening.”

“Is he okay?” Speed asked.

“They won’t hurt him,” Horatio replied. “I wouldn’t be able to quit my job as the protector but the others know that I’d stop helping everyone if they did anything to Finns. They won’t risk it. I’m more concerned about Me-an being on shift with us. She’s already talking about how she still has power on the team and can do scene assignments.”

“She asked me how it was working under you,” Speed said. “I thought that was about as subtle as a kick to the head. And Alexx picked up on it too. She says she’s known since our first night together and doesn’t give a damn as long as we’re both happy. And I don’t think she likes Megan.”

“What did you tell her?”

“That you’re the best boss ever,” Speed said with a smirk. “Its not like I could say how perfectly you fit in my body, hitting every spot every time to drive me crazy and feeling you inside me completes me.”

Horatio groaned. “Don’t tease, Tim,” he said. “We can’t risk it now that Me-an is here.”

Speed turned and looked at the door and then at Horatio’s desk for a moment. He got up and walked around behind the desk and squatted down, looking at the door from several different angles. “Put your legs here,” he said. When he had Horatio positioned exactly as he wanted, Speed went and stood first by the door, then by the chair and finally directly in front of the desk. “That’s what I thought,” he finally said.

“What?”

“If I’m right here,” Speed said, kneeling down next to Horatio’s desk and tucking his feet under it, “then you can’t see me even if the other person is right in front of your desk. In fact they’d have to come around the edge to notice I’m here.”

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Oh Horatio, we really need to broaden your world view,” Speed smirked. He licked his lips as he rubbed Horatio’s legs through the black cloth. “I can do some wicked things with my mouth that you haven’t discovered yet.”

“Tim,” Horatio moaned as his lover’s meaning sunk in. He let his legs fall open and bit back and louder moan as Speed’s hands undid his zipper and reached inside for his growing erection. Horatio wasn’t sure if it was because he hadn’t had a lover before or not but it seemed like he was constantly aroused around Speed. And the location didn’t seem to matter either; he wanted to be able to claim his lover no matter what or where they were. And he wasn’t sure that was entirely normal.

Speed grinned up at Horatio as he leaned in and licked around the head of Horatio’s cock. It was the first time he’d had his lover’s cock in his mouth, the first time he’d really been able to taste Horatio and Speed loved it. He was still in awe of how well he and his lover seemed to fit together no matter what and it really made Speed want to believe their working theory that the soul of the last protector split into two and now it was back together in them. Speed glanced up at Horatio and found his lover’s blue eyes fixed on him as he took Horatio’s erection into his mouth and back out again, using his tongue as well as his throat muscles to massage the leaking shaft.

Knowing they didn’t have much time Speed worked a hand under Horatio’s body and let his finger trace along the seam of the suit. Horatio bit his lip as his hips bucked up wildly and he came.

“We still have six hours to go,” Speed grumbled as he licked Horatio clean. “And it’s going to go by so slowly too.”

“What about you, Tim?” Horatio asked.

“I’ll hit the men’s room,” Speed replied. “And then get back to those trace samples. As we always say, the evidence won’t process itself.”

“I’m not going to be able to focus today,” Horatio said. He pulled Speed in for a kiss and rubbed his erection through his black jeans. “Because you’re going to be down in your lab where I can see you all day.”

“H, these are my last clean pants here,” Speed panted.

“Go,” Horatio said. “Before I lose control and take you in here again. I’ll keep watch over you today, Tim. Me-an will just have to sit and wait.”


	11. Chapter 11

When they got home that evening Speed went to the kitchen to start cooking supper. Horatio changed into a pair of black swim trunks and went down to the beach. He settled to the sand just above the high tide mark and stared out over the water. Since Horatio had come to Miami and taken over as the protector he couldn’t remember a time when Finns wasn’t available to talk with. He hoped his message would be sent to the others sooner rather than later so his advisor would be returned to him.

The dolphin head popping out of the water startled him. “Finns,” Horatio exclaimed. He stood and made his way out into the water. “Did the others release you?”

“They did and they are not happy with you,” Finns replied. “Tell me exactly what happened at the lab.”

“I put my foot down,” Horatio said. “Just as I promised I would the last time we talked. They kept you from me, ignored the evidence I uncovered and sent an enforcer to Miami to hurt my lover.”

Finns splashed some water at Horatio. “Your temper is going to get you in trouble one of these days,” he said. “Horatio, you cannot kill the enforcer sent to Miami. That would cause more trouble than anything else you could do.”

“We have more information regarding the sea-ball,” Horatio said. “It started glowing at the lab today the moment Me-an stepped into the building. The glow increased in both light and heat whenever she approached him. It means danger to Tim, Finns. The sea-ball is still connected to me but it reacting to Speed as well. Tell me the truth, have you ever heard of something like this before?”

“You know I haven’t and neither have the others,” Finns said. He gave the dolphin equivalent of a sigh. “We also haven’t worked with one so stubborn in many years. Horatio, there is no way the soul of the last protector could have split in half.”

“How do you know that?” Horatio demanded. He turned towards the beach. “Speed, come join us, please.”

The younger man made a face but waded into the water until he was standing next to his lover. “You know I’d only do this for you,” he said. “And we are taking a shower as soon as we get back to the house.”

“This is the reason I can be so sure,” Finns said. “No protector would have such an aversion to the sea.”

“I don’t hate the ocean,” Tim said. “I hate the stuff that the humans have dumped into it. But if you want an element that I have an affinity for it’d be the earth.”

“Tim’s a trace expert,” Horatio said. “He can find information and evidence when no one else can. In fact, he has the same affinity for the earth that I have for the water. Wouldn’t you think that proves that he’s got the soul of a protector?”

“Horatio?” Speed asked.

“It’s something we haven’t covered yet,” Horatio said. “I’ll explain more when we get back inside. Finns, tell the others that they know what their options are but they are not to hurt me or my lover. Do you understand?”

Finns nodded, splashing Horatio. “I figured out a while ago that the two of you belong together,” he said. “But I’m the only one who believes it from my end. I cannot guarantee that there won’t be other enforcers sent to Miami to try and separate you.”

“If the others try to harm either of us they’ll find out exactly how much power I do hold,” Horatio said. “Finns, I don’t want you hurt. Is there any way I can help you?”

“Don’t worry about me,” Finns said. “I’ll be fine, Horatio. You just take care of your lover.”

Tim reached over and rubbed Finns’ head. “Thanks, Finns,” he said. “I haven’t had a lot of friends in my life and I’d be honored to count you among them.”

“Then do so,” Finns said. “Take care of your protector, Tim Speedle. I’ll go and speak with the others again, but I don’t think it’ll do any good.”  
********************

Speed was as good as his word and forced Horatio into the shower so they could both wash off the sea water before they ate. Horatio sat at the table and watched as his lover moved around the kitchen in nothing but a pair of loose shorts and the sea-ball around his neck. He couldn’t help but smile. He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten so lucky to get the younger man in his life but he did know that he would do everything in his power to protect Speed from harm.

“How about you come back to earth and tell me about that rather cryptic statement you made to Finns out there,” Speed said as he put a plate down in front of his lover.

“The protector, historically, is linked to two elements although one is stronger than the other,” Horatio said. He took a bite of his pasta. “For most of us, as near as I have been able to tell anyway, the link is always strongest with the water. But the other protectors have also had a link to the earth. In this instance, however, I don’t link to anything relating to the earth. I think you do.”

“So does that add to our theory that the most recent soul split in half and we’re both the protector?” Speed asked. “And, if that’s the case, why didn’t anyone know it until now?”

“I wish I had the answer for that, Speed,” Horatio replied. “The only thing I can think of is that your talents have been dormant up until the point you came to my bed. Then, when I gave you the sea-ball, something happened and it led to your powers coming to the fore. I want to train you, Tim. I want to teach you to use your powers and be the other protector. Then we can take care of Miami together.”

“Horatio, what’s going on here?” Speed sighed. “I haven’t seen you so tense in a really, really long time.”

“The fish-faces are coming,” Horatio said. “I just don’t know when they’re going to be here and its making me nervous. You might get to see a display of my powers sooner than you thought.”

“Power, Horatio?” 

“I told you I’m not entirely human,” Horatio said. “I don’t like to use these powers, Tim. I really don’t but if it’ll keep you safe then I will. Promise me you’ll stay close no matter what happens.”

Speed scooted his chair around until he could rest his head on Horatio’s left shoulder. “I’m not going to leave you, Horatio,” he said softly. “I promise you that. I think that we can safely assume that we’re linked on more than one level. Do you think we can learn to use that?”

“All we can do is try,” Horatio said. He kissed the top of Speed’s head. “All we can do is try.”  
********************

“Speedle, you’re with me,” Megan said poking her head into the trace lab the next day.

Speed just glanced up, snorted softly and went back to the analysis he was running on some soil samples for Calleigh. Megan walked over to him and grabbed his arm. “I said you’re with me.”

“Actually, he’s not,” Horatio said from the shadows, “because you haven’t been cleared to go back into the field and there is still a backlog in DNA.”

“You can’t stop me,” Megan hissed.

“You do not want to tell me that right now,” Horatio said. He stepped out and put his hands on his hips. “You know exactly who you’re dealing with, Me-an. I am not ashamed to let my co-workers know what I am and what I can do.”

“We’ll take the case,” Speed said. “Just not with you involved in it.”

Horatio bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the look on the enforcer’s face. “Give me the slip, Me-an, and get back to work. I do not want to have to tell you this again.”  
********************

Horatio looked around the crime scene as he and Speed walked in. He didn’t like the fact that they were on a dock and he didn’t like the neighborhood they were in. It would have been all too easy to push Speed into the water or for the fish-faces to come up and grab him. Horatio realized that they would have to start their lessons that night because it would start to look suspicious if he and Speed were together constantly.

Being so close to the water was causing Horatio’s senses to go crazy. He could sense every single gasoline and oil spills in the water and the fishes suffering. Time had taught Horatio how to ignore most of it but there was something bothering him that he just couldn’t shake.

“Hey, you okay?” Speed asked coming up on Horatio’s left.

“No, there’s something,” Horatio replied looking out over the water. “I can’t place it, Tim. There’s something wrong.”

“Are you going to be able to work the scene?”

“How can I not?” Horatio asked.

Speed nodded and went back to Alexx. Horatio stayed where he was, his attention split between his lover, the crime scene and the ocean. That’s why he was the first to notice the dolphin head pop up and sink down again. “Tim,” Horatio called jumping into the water.

The younger man got to the spot on the dock just Horatio surfaced again supporting a very familiar dolphin. “Call the aquarium,” Horatio gasped. “He’s still alive.”

“Horatio, what’s going on?” Alexx asked joining Speed. 

“I’ll explain later,” Horatio replied sharply. “Tim, he’s been attacked and it wasn’t by a shark. Alexx, get the victim back to the morgue and keep working on the case. Speed and I will be there as soon as we can.”

“Protector,” Finns croaked. “Enforcers.”

“I know, Finns, I know,” Horatio said. “We’re going to get you somewhere safe and then I will deal with this. They have gone too far this time.  
********************

The vet came up to Horatio with a clipboard in hand and a frown on his face. “This is one very lucky dolphin,” he said. “If the shark had bitten a couple of inches deeper he’d be dead. How did you find him?”

“He came up to the dock where my CSI and I were working,” Horatio replied. “What’s going to happen to him now?”

“Well, if he lives we’ll keep him here and put him one of the exhibits,” the vet said. “He’s still young and in fairly good condition. Would you like to see him before you leave?”

“If I could, please,” Horatio said. It hurt him to think of his mentor and friend in an aquarium but if it would keep Finns alive then he’d do it. Horatio would try and set up something with the aquarium to let him visit Finns whenever he could.

“Do you have an affinity for dolphins?” the doctor asked. “The only reason I ask is that you seemed to be fairly comfortable in the water with him and also handling him until we got there.”

“I’ve been around them in the past,” Horatio replied with a smile. “I suppose my first instinct was to help because I could see he was injured. It’s not unlike what I do at work every day.”

“I think I’ve seen you on the news,” the vet said. “Here he is.”

Horatio knelt down next to the tank and put his hand in the water. Finns swam over slowly and bumped into it. The red head smiled softly. “I’ll get them, Finns,” he whispered. “I promise.”


	12. Chapter 12

Speed was pacing back and forth by the Hummer waiting for Horatio to come out of the aquarium. He didn’t know what it would do to his lover to have Finns stuck in a land-locked facility all the time. Did it mean that they would lose their somewhat already tenuous connection to these others that Horatio kept talking about? How would they know what was going on under the water?

“Get your hand off me, bitch,” Speed snarled when Megan walked up and grabbed his arm. “You think you can just waltz back in and everything will be the same, but it won’t. Horatio is going to kill you when he gets out here.”

“Which is why we’re not going to be here,” Megan replied. “Let’s go.”

“No,” Speed said. He yanked his arm free and turned on her. “You didn’t listen to Finns, did you? No, he’s just a dolphin, what does he know. You stupid fish-faces must hate all mammals or think we’re stupid because we actually have feelings for each other. You and the others just sit there on your high sea-horses thinking you’re better than us. You’re not.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about and you’re meddling in things you don’t understand,” she snapped. 

“What, you think that’s going to scare me off?” Speed snorted. “Please, I’ve heard better threats from strung-out junkies in the interrogation rooms. More creative too. I guess being a fish-face means you have a small brain too. How’d you ever get to be a DNA technician anyway? You have to be smart to do that. Huh, maybe we should go back and take a look at all your cases to see how badly you screwed them up.”

“Tim,” a soft voice said from behind him.

“H, how’s Finns?”

“He’ll live,” Horatio replied. He moved in front of his lover, put his hands on his hips and looked over his sunglasses. “I told you what would happen if you crossed me, Me-an. You chose not to listen and so you leave me no choice.”

“The others think differently,” she said. “They believe that you’ve lost your effectiveness as the protector of Miami.”

Horatio tilted his head to the right. “Then they are the ones who are out of touch,” he said softly. He raised his right hand and pointed at Megan. Even though he was away from the water, his anger and sadness gave him the power he needed. Megan’s mouth snapped shut and she toppled over. “Grab her feet, Tim; we need to head home.”

“What did Finns have to say?” Speed asked.

“He said two words to me at the dock,” Horatio replied. “Protector and enforcers. That means we’re going to have more company and we need to get home to get ready. Speed, I need you to stay behind me no matter what happens, okay? I can protect you, but only if you’re behind me.”

“I promise,” Speed said. “But what happens if they hurt you?”

“They won’t have the chance to,” Horatio promised.  
********************

“So what exactly did you do to her?” Speed asked once they were driving towards their house. Megan was in the back of the Hummer, as still and silent as if she had been bound and gagged, but there wasn’t anything on her.

“She’s getting on my nerves,” Horatio replied. “So I got her to shut up. It’s a fairly easy thing for me to do, although I’ve never used it at work. No matter how much some of the suspects and witnesses bother me.”

Speed glanced at his lover. “So what are you, a Jedi or something?”

“No, Tim, nothing like that,” Horatio said with a small laugh. “The ocean is what gives me these powers and the further away from it I am, the less I can do. But if my emotions are running especially high for any reason, then it’s the same as if I were standing in the ocean. I keep telling you, I’m not exactly human and I’ve been given the tools I need to keep Miami safe. I don’t like them so I don’t use them, much. I think the last time was when a five-year-old was drowning at the beach. She would’ve been dead by the time I reached her, but I was able to convince the ocean to support her weight rather than claim her.”

“Yeah, like I said, a Jedi,” Speed said. “Will I be able to do stuff like this too?”

“You already were, you just didn’t notice it,” Horatio said. “Its how I knew I had to get to you quickly. I could feel the ground trembling and the trees had started swaying, so I knew that something had you upset. I promise that as soon as we get rid of Me-an and the fish-faces I’m going to start your lessons. You need to learn some control.”

“Can I hurt you?” Speed asked. “I mean tonight, if I get out of control again? Because I don’t have your control, your temperament, and if they say or do something I don’t like, it’s probably going to make me mad.”

“You can’t,” Horatio said. He reached over and took Speed’s hand in his own. “You can’t because I know how to counter anything that you could do. The fish-faced enforcer, however, won’t. They don’t spend much, if any, time on land and aren’t as familiar with those powers. Try to keep your control for me, Speed. But if you lose it, you won’t do anything to me.”

“But I can hurt them,” Speed said.

“Unintentionally, at this point,” Horatio said. “You don’t have control over your growing powers, Tim. You’re basically a toddler learning all over again, taking small magical steps as your powers grow and develop. I’ll help you train them, like your mother helped you take your first steps, but we have to deal with this problem first.”

Speed looked back. “What about her?” he asked. “Won’t she be able to warn them?”

“She won’t be able to say or do a thing unless I want her to,” Horatio smirked.

Speed did a double take at the very evil little smile on his lover’s face and his body reacted. “Damn, Horatio,” he said. “Who knew that you looking so evil would be so hot?”

“You, my love, haven’t seen anything yet,” Horatio said.  
********************

When Horatio and Speed dumped Megan onto the beach, Speed noticed that the ocean was rougher than usual. He wondered, aloud, if there was a storm coming or if the ocean was reacting to Horatio’s mood.

“There’s a storm coming in,” Horatio said. “Remember, the enforcers are basically fish with legs. They need water to breathe, which means they need rain or heavy humidity to survive up here on land.”

“So what are you going to do?” Speed asked.

“Take away their water,” Horatio replied. “It’s something I’ve never done before so I doubt they know I can. Stay on the deck, love. I need to know you’re safe.”

Speed pulled Horatio in against him and kissed him fiercely. “I might just have to rethink my position on beach sex when this is over,” he whispered. “Because I’m so turned on right now that we probably won’t make it to the bedroom tonight.”

“You might change your mind when you see what we’re up against,” Horatio said. “Here they come.”

As Horatio made his way out to where they had dumped Megan, Speed noticed fins slicing through the water heading straight for the shore. At first he thought they were sharks, but had to quickly shake off that idea as no sharks would come in so intentionally when there was no obvious food source around. Speed had seen the videos of Great Whites hunting in the seal shallows of South Africa. Then he realized that someone in Hollywood had to have seen the enforcers at some point, because they looked like fish with legs. Almost literally. And they looked like something out of a very bad horror movie.

Horatio had stopped about halfway down the beach and was standing in what Speed had dubbed his classic pose – hand on hips, sunglasses on, head tilted slightly to the right and his feet shoulder width apart. Horatio’s suit jacket flapped in the wind, but it didn’t take away from the power surrounding him. At that moment, Speed realized exactly how powerful his lover was. It didn’t scare him a bit. It just made him want to jump Horatio the first chance he got.

“You violate our law,” one of the fish-faces managed. 

“You broke our bond,” Horatio replied softly. “You attacked my mentor for nothing more than bringing you new information. Just because you and the others don’t like it doesn’t mean that it’s not the truth. Now take her and leave. The next time any of you sets foot on my beaches you will not like the consequences.”

“Not without human.”

“Speed stays with me,” Horatio said. “Any more attempts on his life and I’ll rethink my life as well. You’ve already broken the bond between the protector and the ocean. Why should I still honor it?”

“Miami must have protector.”

“So you say, but you stifle the process and threaten the one person who makes my job easier, not to mention cutting off my line of communication with the council,” Horatio said. He glanced up at the sky and the clouds parted almost instantly. “My powers have grown since you were here last. I suggest you take your failed enforcer with you and get back in the water before you die. And tell the others that Tim Speedle is the other half of the protector’s soul. He is going to be trained to help me in my duty.”

As one of the meaner, and sharkier, looking fish-faces pulled out a spear of some kind, the beach rumbled and split open. Horatio had been expecting something of the kind and leapt back, only falling when he was clear of the pit that had opened in their beach. He stood up and chuckled. “Speed,” he said. 

“Sorry, H,” Speed replied. “I guess I just got fed up with them.”

“Well we can’t exactly leave them there,” Horatio sighed. “Because then the others would just keep sending more and more enforcers and we’d run out of sand before they ran out of people.”

Speed walked down and joined Horatio near the edge of the pit. It was about thirty feet deep and five across. Seven pairs of fish eyes, and one pair of moderately human eyes glared up at them. “So how do we get them out?”

“I think floating them out would be the easiest,” Horatio smirked. He cocked a finger at the ocean, like he was calling it over, and pointed to the hole. Immediately waves rushed up the beach and poured down into the hole, filling it with water.

“Impressive, but a little showy,” Speed commented.

“Oh, like opening a pit like that isn’t,” Horatio said. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you, Tim.”

“Ravish me?”

“Not in front of the fishes.” Horatio looked at the enforcers. “Leave. Now. Take my messages back to the others and add that I will not work with another mentor. They burned that bridge when they allowed Finns to come to harm.”

“This not over.”

“I’ll be ready,” Horatio promised.

“H, why do they talk like that?” Speed asked as they watched the fish-faces slink back into the ocean and swim off. 

“No tongues,” Horatio replied. “Me-an, you’d better leave too. I never want to see your face again.”

“Not without Speedle,” she said, lunging for the dark man.

Horatio reacted instantly, pulled Speed behind him and made a slashing motion with his hand. Megan fell to the ground gasping for air. Horatio just glared at her until she collapsed.

“What did you do?” Speed asked.

“I closed her gills as well as her wind pipe,” Horatio replied. He glanced out at the ocean. “I’ll get the waves to dump her on a beach down the coast a ways and it will look like she drowned.”

“How? Horatio, there won’t be any water in her lungs,” Speed said. “Alexx will see through that in an instant.”

Horatio smirked again. “You’d be amazed at what the ocean can do for me, Tim,” he said. “Go get dried off, I won’t be that long.”

“You do realize you just killed another human being,” Speed said.

“She wasn’t human, Tim,” Horatio sighed. “I don’t know what they are, really, but they’re not human. I feel bad for what I did, but I did warn her not to touch you. Go on, into the house. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Shower before you come to bed if you’re going into the ocean,” Speed said. “Oh, Horatio, what about this thing?”

“You’ll have to close it, Tim,” Horatio said. “I can’t. I can’t talk to the earth like I do the water. I suppose, for now, we just have to remember that it’s there. I wonder…”

“What?”

“Well, the ocean brings and takes sand to and from the shore,” Horatio replied. “It might be able to fill this particular pit in for us. I’ll give it a try and see what happened. If nothing else, the waves will just get a good workout tonight.”

“The waves aren’t the only ones,” Speed said.


	13. Chapter 13

Speed looked down at his sleeping lover with a fond smile. The past few weeks had been hard on them both – between work, training Speed to use his new powers and Horatio just being Horatio – he knew his lover needed sleep. He had awoken several times and found himself alone in their bed, Horatio out on the beach standing guard against the almost constant threat from the enforcers. Speed was always able to coax his lover back to bed and wear him out enough to sleep, but he could tell that Horatio missed Finns. The aquarium vet had isolated the dolphin when his wounds became infected and wouldn’t let anyone in to see him.

Carefully, so he wouldn’t wake his lover, Speed kissed Horatio’s forehead and put a note on the bedside table. Delko had been bugging Speed about going out to the clubs with him and Speed had run out of excuses not to join him. As much as he wanted to spend the evening at home with Horatio, Speed knew he had to go and spend time with Delko. And pretend to ogle the girls so Delko wouldn’t guess about Speed’s relationship with Horatio.  
********************

Horatio dreamed…

He saw his lover in a crowd of people with Eric not far away. They were enjoying the music although Horatio noticed that Speed was checking his watch as often as he dared, like he didn’t want to be there. Speed was watching Eric’s attempt to pick up a girl and Horatio could almost feel Speed’s amusement.

Horatio jumped and stirred when the sparklers went off, white sparks jumping and leaping into the air. He saw Speed’s face cloud as his lover realized that the curtains behind the stage were on fire. Eric called someone, most likely dispatch, as Speed attempted to find another way out of the building.

Horatio awoke…  
********************

The protector sat up in bed gasping for air as if he had been in the nightclub as it filled with smoke. “Tim?” he called hopefully. But he already knew the answer, the house felt different when Speed was home.

As he swung his feet out of bed, Horatio caught sight of a piece of paper on his table. He picked it up and flipped it open.

H – Eric is getting suspicious because I haven’t been around much lately, so I’m going out with him for a bit. You’re asleep and I don’t want to wake you. Hopefully I’ll be home before you wake up. If I’m not, I have my cell with me. I love you. Speed.

The note fell from Horatio’s fingers as he lunged for his closet and a clean suit. Fortunately, Horatio knew the club and also knew several shortcuts to get there.  
********************

The building was already engulfed in flames with people spilling out into the street when Horatio pulled up. He felt a surge of panic when he realized there was no water in the club beyond drinks and that the sea-ball was still inside. Horatio parked the Hummer and jumped out. “Eric,” he called. “Are you okay? Where’s Speed?”

“Inside,” Eric replied.

“EMS is on the way,” Horatio said as he made his way into the building. He could feel the sea-ball moving so he grabbed the first people he saw and pulled them out into the night air.

“H,” Speed said, coughing. “It went up so fast. There was nothing I could do.”

“I know, Tim, I know,” Horatio said. He pulled his lover back as the fire engines moved in and, once the pair was in the shadows, wrapped his arms around Speed. “I saw it happen.”

Speed pulled back and stared into Horatio’s blue eyes. “One of your dreams,” he whispered. “Why didn’t we have more warning?”

“When did you decide to go out with Eric?”

“An hour before I actually left the house,” Speed said. “Eric just wouldn’t let up.”

“The warning came once you made your choice,” Horatio replied. “In a way I’m glad I was asleep, otherwise I wouldn’t be here right now.”

Speed pushed his face in tight against Horatio neck and inhaled deeply. “I was so scared, H,” he whispered. “I saw the flames spreading and realized that I had absolutely no control over them.”

“It’s an element we can’t control, like air,” Horatio said. He ran his hands up under Speed’s shirt and pulled him in close. “Our elements – water and earth – give and nurture life. Fire and air are actually alive. They’re living elements. No one can control them and only a fool would try.”

“I can’t believe there’s still more I have to learn,” Speed said. “It seems like the past few weeks have been nothing but lessons. How close are we to finishing everything?”

Horatio chuckled. “A long way away. Tim, you need to remember that I grew up with all of this,” he said. “So I have a good 26 year head start on the practical applications.”

“So I get to be a student for the rest of my life?” Speed asked. “Well, at least I have the massive holes under control.”

“Next comes building,” Horatio said. “Do you think Eric is looking for us yet?”

“I don’t know, he was pretty fixated on some girl and might be looking for her,” Speed said. He shifted and looked at his lover. “Why?”

In reply Horatio moved them into a deeper shadow and leaned in, kissing Speed gently. He wanted nothing more than to take the time and tease his lover – his other half – but the location, the possibility of discovery and a crime scene waiting for them made Horatio realize that was the last thing he could afford to do.

Speed groaned when Horatio dropped to his knees in front of him, hands on Tim’s belt. “Horatio,” he whispered gazing down into deep blue eyes.

Horatio smiled gently as he exposed Speed’s cock to the cool night air. Speed bit his lip as he was taken quickly, Horatio alternating between sucking and licking. Horatio’s right hand left Speed’s hip and slipped around to tease gently against the seam of the jeans.

“Take me,” Speed panted. “Need you, H, need you now.”

“I don’t have any lube,” Horatio replied. He lapped at the tip of Tim’s erection, his left hand holding it steady. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“My pocket,” Speed managed, trying to thrust.

Horatio fished the small tube out and glanced up at his lover. “Were you planning to get lucky tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Speed snorted as he was turned around. “Once I got home to you. I had plans to jump you the second I was inside.” He moaned as fingers entered him.

“How very naughty of you, Tim,” Horatio whispered as he slid into his lover’s body. They both moaned at the feeling of completion that flooded them, as it always did, making both feel complete.

“Move,” Speed whispered. He pushed his hips back as he braced his weight against the wall. Horatio groaned deep in his chest as he pulled back, the separation almost painful before he thrust forward again, managing to hit Speed’s prostate on the first try.

It took a few minutes to fall into their rhythm as it was the first time they hadn’t been in a bed, or at least lying down, when making love and Horatio found that he really didn’t like the position at all as the only parts of Speed he could kiss were his nick and back. To compensate, he ran his hands up Speed’s stomach to his chest and started to toy with his nipples. Speed moaned again and let his head fall back onto Horatio’s shoulder.

“I love you, Tim,” Horatio whispered as he started moving faster.

Speed braced his left hand against the wall and reached down with his right, fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking firmly. Horatio’s head dropped forward as his climax hit, his body shaking. Speed felt heat fill him and the sensation was enough to send him spiraling into his own climax.

“Don’t want to go to work,” Speed muttered as the lovers caught their breath.

“We have to,” Horatio said. “If only so I can believe the fire wasn’t an intentional attack on you.”

“Trust me, H,” Speed said as he put his clothes to rights. “There was no one in there who looked like a fish-face or who was wearing a turtleneck. Hell, most of them weren’t wearing anything.”

“We need to find answers for the families as well, Tim.” Horatio pulled Speed in for one more deep kiss. “They need to know how and why their loved ones died.”

The lovers made their way back out and found that the fire department had only just shut off their hoses and were getting ready to start overhauling the building. They also located Eric. He was sitting in the passenger seat of Horatio’s Hummer.

“Eric, are you okay?” Horatio asked.

“Yeah, but for awhile there I thought my number was up,” Eric replied. “I feel so stupid right now, H. I’m trained to investigate crimes and remember details and right now I’m drawing a complete blank.”

“We’ll figure it out, Eric,” Horatio said. “The building will tell us the story. Excuse me.” He took out his ringing phone. “Horatio.”

Eric looked over at Speed. “So where did you vanish to?”

“H and I were on the other side of the building and were just trying to stay out of everyone’s way,” Speed replied easily. “We came back over here the first chance we got.”

“I knew you’d gotten out, but I was worried about you,” Eric said.

“Thanks,” Speed said with a smile. He glanced up and the smile faded when he realized that there were clouds gathering.

Eric followed his friend’s gaze. “Looks like we’re in for a storm,” he said. “That’s all we need to cap off the night.”

“I’m not so sure,” Speed said. He looked around until he caught sight of Horatio and he realized that it wasn’t the lieutenant standing there anymore. It was the protector and the clouds were the result of Horatio’s emotions. “I’ll be right back.”

Speed couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Horatio lose control. Even when they had faced down Me-an on the beach the red head had been in control of his emotions. It scared him. “Horatio?”

“That was the aquarium,” Horatio replied softly. His blue eyes glinted in the flashing light from the fire engines.

“Finns?” Speed asked. His heart sank as he realized that the glint in his lover’s eyes was from tears.

“He’s dead,” Horatio said.


	14. Chapter 14

“Do people ever get less stupid?” Speed asked as he curled up against Horatio in one of their larger deck chairs. “I mean, really, what the hell was that guy thinking setting a fire to prove he’s good enough to be a fireman?”

“I haven’t seen it happen yet,” Horatio replied. “I’m just glad you weren’t one of the victims, Tim. It would’ve killed me to lose you.”

“I don’t suppose we could go on vacation, could we?” Speed looked up at Horatio. “Get away from the fish-faces for a while so you can relax.”

Horatio sighed. “I’m afraid not,” he said. “I’m not allowed to leave Miami unless it’s an emergency. Build me a sandcastle.”

“Excuse me?”

“Build a sandcastle,” Horatio replied.

Speed pushed up and put a hand on Horatio’s forehead. “Are you feeling all right?” he asked.

“I feel fine,” Horatio said batting Speed’s hand away. “Why?”

“Because we’re sitting here talking about vacations and you tell me to build you a sandcastle,” Speed said. “There’s absolutely no logical connection between the two.”

“No, but there is a connection between the sandcastle and your developing powers,” Horatio replied. “I’m not asking for Buckingham Palace or the Taj Mahal, Tim. I just want to see if you can manipulate the sand.”

“I know something else I can manipulate,” Speed said. He ran his fingers over Horatio’s stomach and down the seam of his black swim trunks.

“You’re not going to distract me, Speed,” Horatio said. “Do you want a demonstration?”

“I thought you can’t work with earth.”

“I can’t.” Horatio cocked a finger and made a ‘come here’ motion at the ocean. A globe of water floated up and moved towards them until it was close enough that Speed could see through it. Horatio sat up a little so both hands were free and started shaping it until there was a castle in front of them.

“Show off,” Speed muttered.

Horatio grinned and moved the castle so it was over Speed’s head. “What was that?”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Who’s a show off?”

“Delko.” Speed sputtered as the castle broke apart and drenched him. Horatio was already on his feet and running towards the ocean by the time Speed wiped the salt water out of his eyes and jumped up to follow. He lunged at his lover and the pair went down, rolling into the breaking waves.

“I do love you, Tim,” Horatio said. He had ended up on top and pushed up so he could gaze down into his lover’s deep brown yes.

“I know,” Speed replied. “It was still a dirty trick.”

“It’s the same one that Finns…” Horatio’s voice broke as he trailed off and swallowed hard.

“Shhh,” Speed said. He rubbed Horatio’s back. They hadn’t talked about the dolphin’s death and Speed didn’t know exactly how well his lover was handling it.

Horatio shook his head. “I have to,” he said. “It’s the same trick Finns pulled on me when I was learning how to sculpt water.”

“What’s going to happen to us, Horatio?” Speed asked.

“The others believe that I broke the ancient agreement first so they have no problem attempting to kill both of us and anyone close to us as well,” Horatio said. “They want a Protector in place who will bend to their will and blindly follow their orders.”

“Is there another protector waiting to take our place?”

“It’s possible, but whoever it is would still be an infant and of no use to them for years,” Horatio said. “We’re far from safe, Tim, but they’ll be reluctant to kill me because it would leave the city without protection.”

“They don’t have the same reservations about me, do they?” Speed asked.

“I swear to you, Tim, that no one is ever going to hurt you,” Horatio said. He paused and tilted his head as if he were listening to something. “We have company.”

“Fish-faces?”

The pair rolled to their feet and Horatio moved forward until he was waist deep in the water. “It’s considered rude to listen in on another’s conversation,” he said. “Show yourself before I force you to.”

A small dolphin head popped up near him. “Peace, Protector, I mean you no harm. I’m Conch.”

“Finns’ son,” Horatio sighed. “I recall him mentioning you in one of our conversations. What are you doing away from your pod?”

“I’m looking for my father. The last time I spoke with him he said there was trouble here and, if he didn’t come back, to find you. That you would help me.”

“I’m sorry, Conch,” Horatio said. “Your father was attacked when he attempted to bring me a message and he didn’t survive it. I did everything in my power to help him, but the wounds were just too severe.”

The dolphin sank below the surface for a moment. Speed waded out into the water and stood next to Horatio. “I didn’t know Finns had a family.”

“This is his only child,” Horatio replied. “His wife, for lack of a suitable term, was caught by accident by some fishermen a few years ago and was killed. The pod has been raising Conch while Finns worked with me and the others.”

“He wanted me to help you,” Conch said, head popping back up.

“I thank you for that, but I won’t have more innocent blood on my hands,” Horatio said. “The best thing you can do to help me, Conch, is return to your pod and forget you ever knew about me. There is a battle coming between the others and myself and I won’t have you or anyone else harmed if I can avoid it.”

“Surely it’s my choice,” Conch said.

“How old are you?” Speed asked.

Conch rolled over and eyed Speed. “Old enough to make my own decisions, human,” he said.

Horatio snickered. “Conch, you must not have spoken with Finns about the latest developments here,” he said. “The Protector of Miami is housed in two bodies, not one. This is Tim Speedle, known as Speed, and he’s the earth half of the soul.”

“My apologies,” Conch said. “Protector, it’s my choice on who I serve. If you won’t let me help you directly, at least let me gather information for you. You need someone who can be around the others to find out what’s going on and help keep you safe.”

“And if they find out, then what?” Horatio asked. “I won’t have your death on my conscious, Conch. Go back to your pod. It’s the best and safest thing for you to do.”

Speed wrapped an arm around Horatio’s waist as they watched the dolphin swim off. “So how old is he?”

“In human years, sixteen,” Horatio said with a sad smile.

“He sounded like it,” Speed said. “Horatio, do you want to talk about Finns?”

“Not right now, not when the pain is still so fresh,” Horatio replied.

“You know you’ll have to talk about it at some point,” Speed said as they made their way back up towards the house. “If for no other reason than we really need to make those bastards pay for what they did to Finns and Conch. No one should have to grow up without a dad.”

Horatio smiled sadly and looked back out at the ocean. “You’re right about that,” he said. “Come on, we have a busy day tomorrow, we should get some sleep.”

“Is sleep all you have in mind?” Speed grabbed his lover’s shoulders and turned him. “Shower, Horatio, I don’t want any of this crap to end up in our bed.”

“One of these days I’m going to make you so wild and frantic that you’ll forget, Tim,” Horatio replied with a smirk.

“Yeah, like I’m going to forget all the nasty things crawling on me and doing god knows what to my skin and immune system.” Speed snorted and joined Horatio in the shower. “I don’t know how you can stand to be in the ocean all the time.”

Horatio grinned and pulled Speed in for a kiss before handing him the soap. “The biohazards and biologicals you seem so worried about never touch me,” he said. “When I, or we, go in the water they all scatter so we’re standing in pure salt water.”

“You mean to tell me that I’ve been working up the nerve to get in the ocean for no reason?”

“No, you did it because you love me,” Horatio said. “And I keep the water pure around you for the same reason. I’d never ask you to do something you so obviously hate.”

Speed just stared at his lover for a long moment, trying to work out whether he wanted to hit or kiss him. Before he could come up with an answer the doorbell rang. “Are you expecting company?” Speed asked.

“No,” Horatio replied. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. “Stay here, Tim, until I’m sure its not fish-faces. I don’t want any holes in our living room, okay?”

“Be careful, H,” Speed said.

“I will.” 

Horatio didn’t think it was anyone who wanted to harm either him or his lover, but he wasn’t taking any chances. “Eric,” he said when he opened the door. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“Connie died and I, I guess I just didn’t want to go home yet,” Eric replied. “I’m sorry, H; did I get you out of the shower?”

“Yeah, but you know what, its okay,” Horatio said. “Come in. Let me get dressed and we can go out on the deck and talk.”

Speed only just refrained from hitting his head against the wall when he heard Eric’s voice from the front of the house. He knew that he’d have to stay in the bedroom, or office, hidden so the younger man didn’t find out about him and Horatio.

“Do you mind?” Horatio asked.

“Nah, he needs someone and you’re a good choice,” Speed replied. “I’ll just wait for you in here, wet, naked and hard. Maybe even have some fun by myself.”

“Don’t tease me, Tim,” Horatio said as he slipped into a pair of slacks. “You don’t want to make me hard and aching when I can’t get inside you.”

“At least I know you’ll never look at anyone else,” Speed said. “Go on, H. Eric needs you.”

“Thank you,” Horatio said. He kissed Speed softly and went back towards the living room. Eric was already out on the deck so Horatio grabbed a couple of beers and went out to join him. “How are you holding up?”

“I thought I’d found the perfect girl, you know,” Eric said as he took the beer his boss offered. “I thought that Connie was the one I’d marry, and I’d only just met her. Have you ever felt like that, H?”

“Once,” Horatio replied with a soft smile, thinking about the other half of his soul waiting in their bedroom. “You have good instincts, Eric. I know you did everything you could to help not only Connie, but everyone in that club. And I also know you’ll find someone to spend your life with.”

“Right now I’m doubting it pretty heavily,” Eric sighed. He looked out at the ocean. “Horatio, is that a dolphin?”

Horatio followed Eric’s gaze and frowned. “Stay here, Eric.” He put his beer down and walked down onto the beach, aware of Speed appearing behind him. “Tim.”

“I don’t know, I just felt something was wrong,” Speed whispered, aware of their co-worker on the deck.

“Good,” Horatio said.

“Good?”

“Yeah, it means your powers are developing even faster than I thought possible,” Horatio smiled. He waded back out into the water. “Conch, what are you doing back here?”

“I saw some enforcers making their way towards Miami,” Conch replied. “I tried to follow them, but I lost track of the group so I decided to come and warn you rather than waste time trying to find them again.”

“You did the right thing,” Horatio said as he rubbed the dolphin’s back. “Did you hear anything? Were they talking or just swimming?”

“They’re coming for you,” Conch said. “I don’t know when, but they’re coming for both of you.”

Speed reached out and rubbed Conch’s head gently. “Thanks for the warning,” he said. “You go and get somewhere safe, you hear?”

“I can take care of myself,” Conch said. 

“I’m sure you can,” Horatio said. “But so could your father and they were able to get him. Leave the enforcers to me, Conch. Go back to the pod. I won’t have your death on my hands as well.”

Speed moved over closer to Horatio as the dolphin swam away. “What are we going to do, H?” he asked. “And what are we going to tell Eric?”

“Leave it to me, Tim,” Horatio replied with a smirk. “Leave it to me.”

Speed caught the look on his lover’s face and felt his blood rush to his cock. He didn’t know what was so hot about a pissed off, scheming Horatio Caine. But, at that point, he really didn’t care.


	15. Chapter 15

“So what are you doing here, Speed?” Eric asked when his friend was back on the deck.

“The paramedics said I shouldn’t be alone for a couple of days because I was in the smoke so long,” Speed replied. “So Horatio offered to let me stay in his guestroom.”

“What’s up with the dolphin?” Eric asked. “I’ve never seen one come up like that before, especially with people in the ocean.”

“I don’t know, you’d have to ask H about it.”

Eric nodded and looked back at the beach. “Do you ever wonder about him, Tim?”

“About Horatio?”

“Yeah, about what makes him tick,” Eric said. “I mean, how did he get to the club so fast? How did he know we were both there? I gave my name to dispatch, but when he came up he asked me where you were.”

“Maybe he’s not human,” Speed said dryly. “Maybe Horatio is half-dolphin and chose to live among his human relatives and he has magical powers.”

“Yeah, right,” Eric snorted. “You could try being serious for once in your life.”

Speed smirked and leaned back in his chair. Horatio had been right, again. People just wouldn’t believe the truth if it bit them. “He’s just Horatio. Does it really matter how he knows stuff, Eric?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Eric said. “Hey H, is everything okay?”

Horatio sat down between his friend and his lover and picked up his beer again. “Everything is fine, Eric; why?”

“Well, you were down on the beach for a while just staring out at the ocean. And like I was telling Speedle, I’ve never seen a dolphin come into the shallows like that before.”

“He hangs around here sometimes,” Horatio said. “I met him one day when I was out swimming and I guess we became friends. I was trying to convince him I couldn’t go swim tonight.”

Eric grinned. “He did seem pretty insistent about something. I could hear him clicking all the way up here.” He drained his beer and stood. “I should go, I don’t want to intrude.”

“You’re not, Eric,” Horatio said. “You’re more than welcome to the sofa if you don’t want to be alone tonight.”

“I think I’ll be okay,” Eric said. “Thanks for listening, H. Night, Speed.”

“Well, that was strange,” Speed commented.

“It was. He might be suspicious,” Horatio agreed. “But you also might have scared him off when you told him I was half-dolphin. What a horribly dirty mind you have, Tim.”

Speed grinned. “I wondered if you heard me say that.”

“It’s disturbing to say the least and biologically impossible,” Horatio said. He cocked a finger at the ocean. “I think you need to have your mouth washed out, Tim, and maybe your brain too.”

“How are you going to do that?” Speed asked. He glanced up at the floating globe of sea water. “I hate you.”

Horatio laughed and started to spin the ball. “No you don’t, Tim, you love me,” he said. “Promise me you’ll be good and I’ll send this back.”

Speed slipped out of his chair and knelt in front of Horatio. “Wouldn’t you prefer me to be bad, H?” he asked as he moved his lover’s legs apart and shifted forward. “Your own personal little bad boy?”

“Tim,” Horatio moaned. “Tim, there’s something I should tell you.”

“Later,” Speed said. He unzipped Horatio’s slacks and reached inside, hand wrapping around the thickening erection. He pulled it out into the night air and licked the tip. Speed was just about to take the head into his mouth when water exploded over his head, soaking them both. “Horatio!”

“That’s what I needed to tell you,” Horatio said. He straightened out his clothes and stood, pulling Speed up as well. “I can’t control things when you touch me.”

“I guess its time for another shower,” Speed sighed.

“It’s just salt water, Tim. It’s not going to kill you,” Horatio said. “I promise you there was nothing bad in there.”

Speed leaned in against Horatio. “But wouldn’t you like to have me all hot and slick and wet just for you?” he whispered while nipping at Horatio’s throat.

“I would, but in our bed, not the shower,” Horatio replied. “Add in hard, aching and begging too.”

“We’re still going to rinse off.”

“One of these days, Tim, one of these days.”   
********************

When Speed had gone into shower, Horatio stayed on the deck for a minute and just stared out at the water. The warning from Conch worried him more than he wanted to let on and he didn’t want to scare Speed. Horatio knew that there was a very good chance enforcers were already in some hidden cove, maybe in the Glades, awaiting the signal from the others to attack. And Speed would be the primary target; Horatio had been serious when he said he wouldn’t be killed until there was a protector old enough to take his place.

And he couldn’t shake the feeling that he and Speed were being watched. What bothered him even more was that Horatio couldn’t place where the feeling was coming from. He sighed and focused on the sea ball for a moment, just making sure his connection to it was still as strong as possible. He needed to know that he would be able to find Speed no matter what.

“Horatio, if you don’t get in here and shower right now, I’m going to start without you,” Speed called from the bedroom.

“I swear, Tim, one of these days I’m going to get you into the ocean and so distracted you won’t notice it when we end up in bed,” Horatio called back. He glanced at the dark water one last time and went inside.  
********************

Speed knew that something was bothering Horatio and didn’t think it had anything to do with the fact that Eric had almost worked out at least part of their secret. Speed didn’t know what would happen if Eric found out that Horatio and Speed were living – and sleeping – together, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t be pretty. Not to mention that his own powers were still developing and, until he had full control over them, Horatio would go out of his way to protect him. And, while Speed was more than willing to admit that his primary defense ability left a lot to be desired, but also thought that opening large holes under their enemies was pretty damn effective.

He glanced up when Horatio appeared in the doorway, a towel around his hips and a very evil smirk on his face. Speed moaned as his body responded to the look on his lover’s face. Horatio’s eyes darkened as he moved forward, letting the towel drop to the floor, and climbed onto the bed.

“Do you know how much you look like a giant cat when you do that?” Speed whispered as he reached out and ran a finger down Horatio’s face.

“If you stroke me, I purr,” Horatio replied. He carefully settled his weight on his lover and propped himself up on his forearms. “You seem to like it when I look so smug, Tim.”

“That’s not smug, Horatio, that’s evil. Pure evil and it’s hotter than hell,” Speed said. “And you had better not ever smirk like this at the lab, otherwise we’ll have to explain to everyone why I jumped you at work.”

Horatio gazed down at Speed for a moment before he leaned in and kissed his lover softly. Speed opened to Horatio immediately, thrusting his hips up at the same moment Horatio’s tongue slid into his mouth.

“Patience is a virtue,” Horatio whispered as he feathered kisses on Speed’s lips.

“I’ve been hard since Conch left,” Speed replied as he tried to catch Horatio’s lips again. “I’m surprised Eric didn’t notice.”

“Hmmm, I think this warrants further study,” Horatio said as he started thrusting down against his lover. “Which of my expressions would make you the hardest the fastest?”

“All of them.” Speed finally grabbed Horatio’s head and held it in place long enough for a deep, searching kiss. Horatio melted down against Speed which allowed the younger man to flip them so he was on top. The red head wrapped around Speed and tried to hold him in place, but the younger man wasn’t going to stay still without a fight. The lovers struggled for a moment, but Speed won in the end and pushed up, shifting around and sliding down again.

Horatio moaned as he slid into his lover’s stretched and slick body. “I told you I’d start without you,” Speed whispered as he started moving.

“Hmmm, don’t scare me like that,” Horatio replied. He moved his hands to Speed’s hips as he brought his legs up, feet firmly on the bed so he could thrust back against his lover. “I never want to hurt you, Tim.”

“You can’t,” Speed replied. He let his fingers tangle in Horatio’s chest hair as he kept moving, trying to keep his thrusts as even and steady as possible. He wasn’t overly fond of the position they’d ended up in, but Speed did enjoy being able to look down at Horatio’s face as the stress lines eased and pleasure caused his pale cheeks to glow a faint red. “Open your eyes for me, H.”

Horatio forced his eyes open and locked them with Speed’s brown as they moved together, Horatio’s thrusts growing more forceful and faster as Speed’s movements grew erratic. A slight shift in the angle of penetration had Speed crying out as he came, Horatio’s hand still on his hips, moving him as the protector thrust harder, searching for his own release. Horatio moaned in denial when Speed moved off him and rolled onto his side, leg forward. “Come on, H,” he said. “I’m still ready for you.”

“Tim,” Horatio whispered as he slid back into the warm, welcoming body. He started kissing Speed’s neck as he thrust, the pause having taken him back from the edge of climax, extending the pleasure but also making him all that more frantic for friction. Horatio rolled them slightly, so Speed was more on his stomach and kept moving, the soft cries from his lover telling him that the angle was still good. He didn’t think that he’d be able to hold on long enough for Speed to get hard again, but wanted to be sure that he wasn’t hurting the younger man.

“Tim,” Horatio moaned as he came, his body shaking with the intensity of his climax. He wrapped an arm around Speed’s waist to keep them together for as long as possible. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Speed replied. “What are we going to do, Horatio?”

“We are going to fight back,” Horatio replied. He kissed Speed’s neck gently. “And they aren’t going to know what hit them.”


	16. Chapter 16

Horatio really hated Dispo Day more than any other day at work. The process of moving confiscated guns and drugs across the city to the incinerator was long and troublesome. The route had to be picked and run to make sure that nothing was there that could cause problems – such as ambush sites, a school or other overly populated area. The other massive headache was picking the team that would escort the contraband to the incinerator. And this year, Horatio had an additional problem. His lover had asked to be on the team to see what was going on. Part of him knew that Speed was curious – when wasn’t he? But the Protector knew that his other half wanted, needed to be with him because they were still awaiting news that the enforcers had come into Miami. The tension was driving them both slowly crazy.

Conch hadn’t been seen since the night he arrived while Eric was visiting. To his credit, the young CSI hadn’t asked any questions after that night and just let things go. Neither Horatio nor Speed knew if it meant that Eric really didn’t know that there was something going on between them, or if he just didn’t care. They were reluctant to bring it up in case Eric really didn’t know; they didn’t want to place him in any danger. 

Speed had been curious as to why Eric had only heard clicking while he’d always been able to understand the dolphins as if they were speaking English.

“That’s just something else that proves we’re right,” Horatio said as they cuddled on their deck one night. Speed had been working on building sand castles and Horatio was proud of the progress he’d made. His control was improving. “No one but the Protector can hear the dolphin’s clicks and whistles as English. I’m surprised Finns,” he paused for a moment, “that no one picked up on it before. Even I missed it with everything that’s been going on lately.”

“You really miss him, don’t you?” Speed asked.

“He was my friend for a lot of years,” Horatio replied softly. “They shouldn’t have done it, Tim. They shouldn’t have harmed an innocent.”

“We’ll make them pay, Horatio,” Speed said. “They’ll find out exactly what they did wrong. I promise.”

The next day had raised the question of Dispo Day and their conversation and lessons had fallen to the back as work pushed into their lives. Horatio agreed to let Speed come along, even thought he wasn’t happy about it. He fell asleep every night almost dreading the warning dream that could come at any time, but it never did. Horatio was uneasy as they climbed into their vehicles – Speed as the guard in the main truck – and pulled out onto the road.

His connection with the sea ball was as strong as ever, and Horatio could feel his lover in the truck in front of him. He watched not only the traffic around them, but every single person they passed along the way, searching for any sign of the enforcers. He jumped slightly when his radio came alive and warned of a funeral procession approaching their location. His senses went into overdrive and his internal warnings flared up as the group passed – and Horatio noticed two thing; flack vests and turtle-neck shirts.

When the accident happened, Horatio was out of the Hummer in a second, neatly picking off as many of the enforcers as he could. His only thought was to get to Speed, although he had to help an innocent caught in the middle of the gun battle. Horatio’s heart froze when he turned and saw an enforcer standing over Speed, gun pointed at his head. He’d just brought his own gun up when the ground rumbled and rolled under their feet, throwing off the angle of the gun. Horatio managed to fire one last time, catching the enforcer in the leg. His anger gave him the strength he needed to close off their gills and throats before they could escape, and yet some did. That told him they were humans who had been used by the enforcers to get to Horatio and Speed.

Speed was on the ground gasping for air by the time Horatio reached him. “Hold on, Speed,” Horatio said as he frantically undid his lover’s shirt. “The vest caught it, Speed. The vest caught it.”

“H,” Speed managed.

Horatio took his hand and squeezed it. “They’re all dead, Tim,” he whispered. “The humans are still out there, but the enforcers are dead.”

“Good,” Speed managed before he settled back to work on steadying his breathing.  
********************

When Alexx arrived on scene, Horatio took her to the side and explained the basic facts about most of the corpses lying around and how certain things couldn’t be placed in the autopsy reports. Alexx seemed a little shocked, but took everything in stride, especially when Horatio promised to answer her questions at a later time. He squeezed her shoulder in thanks and went to rejoin his lover.

“He’ll be fine,” the EMT said. “If one of his lungs had collapsed, he’d be blue by this point. The lady in the car kept asking about you, wanting to send you a cake. So I gave her my address.”

Horatio smiled. “Good enough, thank you,” he said. “Speed.”

“That isn’t my gun, Horatio,” Speed said. “I noticed when I pulled it that something didn’t feel right. I don’t know where my gun is, but that isn’t it.”

“I know, Tim,” Horatio said. “I believe we were set up by the enforcers. They paid for it, but this isn’t the end. They’re going to keep trying.”

“What can we do?”

“We can solve the case and then go home to regroup,” Horatio said. “I think its time that I sent a real message to the others.”  
********************

In spite of IAB’s interest in the case, Horatio and the team were able to solve it fairly quickly. Both Calleigh and Eric noticed that there was something off about Horatio, that he seemed more intense than usual, but didn’t comment on it. They both had a feeling that there was something else going on and knew that if he wanted them to know, Horatio would tell them. Speed stayed as close to Horatio as possible for the case, knowing that it would make it easier on his lover to relax and focus. They wanted nothing more than to take some time together in Horatio’s office, but knew they couldn’t risk it with IAB floating around. 

When they finally made it home, Speed went to the kitchen to fix them some dinner while Horatio vanished into his home office for a bit. Speed looked up when Horatio finally came into the kitchen. “You’ve got to be kidding me. A message in a bottle?”

“Without Finns to relay messages, this is the best I can manage,” Horatio said. “I’ll go send it off and then we’ll have to wait. The others will find out fairly soon that their enforcers are dead. I don’t know if it will make them think twice about attacking us again, but I hope that it does.”

“You’re not telling them all of your secrets, are you?”

“No, merely that my powers have grown and changed,” Horatio smirked. “I’ll let them sweat out what that actually means. Maybe once they figure out that I can kill them from a distance, they’ll think twice about coming onto dry land. And I certainly cannot do my job properly if I’m constantly worried about an attack.”

“You know they’re just going to blame me for this,” Speed said with a sigh. “The others are going to say that you should’ve let me go when you had the chance. They’re not going to care that I’ve developed mirror powers to you and can use them, or that the sea ball responds to me as clearly as it does to you. All they’re going to care about is the fact that you broke the agreement first.”

“Then that’s their problem,” Horatio said. “I’ll be right back, Speed.”

“Be careful.” 

“Always.”

Horatio went out onto the beach and directly into the water. He had weighted the bottle so it sank just enough that he could convince the current to take it out to a pick-up point just off shore. By midnight the others should have his message. Then all he would be able to do was wait – something he wasn’t good at anymore. Not if it meant that Speed would be in danger.

“So what were you whispering about with Alexx?” Speed asked when Horatio joined him at the table.

“I was telling her that most of our suspects had gills and wouldn’t be normal,” Horatio replied. “And requested that she keep those facts out of the official report. I need to keep the existence of the others and the enforcers hidden for as long as I can. Although, if they insist on attacking me like they’ve been doing, that’s going to be harder than normal.”

“I don’t know why you would want to protect them in the first place,” Speed snorted. “They’re doing their best to kill us both.”

“Habit,” Horatio sighed. “I suppose it’s more that I’d really like to keep the public innocent of the fact that there are monsters living in the ocean. Think what that fact would do to the tourist industry.”

“Horatio, it would probably triple it,” Speed said. “You know how fascinated humans are with the idea of sea monsters, Big Foot and all the other crap that’s out there.”

“Tim, how can you call it crap when you’ve seen some of them?”

“They looked fake to me,” Speed said.

Horatio snorted into his milk and picked up his napkin. “Is there anything you’re not sarcastic about?”

“I haven’t found it yet. And when those stupid fake things want to kill me for loving someone, then I don’t see any need to go easy on them.”

“Thank you,” Horatio said softly.


	17. Chapter 17

The sand castle was the biggest one Speed had tried to make using his new powers and he was determined to try every single thing he could think of to learn every possible trick he could. He'd found that it took more energy, but he was able to manipulate wet or damp sand as well - the water only dulled his powers a little - so he used that to sculpt the basic shape of the castle and then set to work. Horatio had shown him that it was possible to weave, for lack of a better word, his power through the sand. Speed had been using it only to keep the walls of the sand castle standing when using dry sand, but now he tried to build bridges between the outer castle wall and the inner building.

"Horatio!" he exclaimed when water swirled into the moat he'd dug a little way out from the wall.

"Sorry, Tim, but I couldn't resist," Horatio replied. He sat down next to his lover and studied the sand castle. "Very nice, but I think it needs more power in the bridges."

"I'm about at my limit," Speed said. "I don't know why you seem to have this, well, this ocean of power and I can still get worn out."

"It's because I've been doing this my whole life and you're still learning. You shouldn't push yourself, Tim."

"I have to, you know that the final battle, meeting, or whatever the hell those scale-faces have planned for us is coming, and I have to be ready for it," Speed said.

Horatio put an arm around his lover. "Hey, it's okay, Tim," he said. "It's true that I can't just close the others' gills like I can with the enforcers, but I don't feel like this is going to come to much of a battle. I seriously expect the others to stay in the ocean and watch for a while, hoping we'll let our guard down, and then try to kill us."

"Sure, nothing to worry about," Speed grumbled. "Is that why you asked Delko to stay out of the water for a while?"

"It is; I don't want to risk losing any of our family, or worse, having them taken hostage. Losing Finns," Horatio paused and took a deep breath, "losing Finns like I did showed me the rules have changed and what I believe may no longer be true. But they're wrong if they think I'm just going to die."

"These things really don't know you that well, do they?" Speed asked. He watched his castle fall apart. "Why don't we put a moat around the house?"

"I imagine the city would object."

"No, why would they possibly object to a fifteen foot deep ditch full of water and any animal the others can't control?"

Horatio laughed. "Do you really want pet alligators?"

"I wouldn't want to cuddle one, but if they'd hep keep us safe, then bring it on."

"I love you, Tim, but I draw the line at alligators," Horatio said. "Maybe we can get a cat."

"Please, they just shed all over everything and use humans for food and warmth," Speed snorted. "And unless you're thinking a tiger, a cat wouldn't be big enough to help us out."

"You're really worried about this aren't you?"

"Aren't you?"

"A little, but I've been holding back even when dealing with the enforcers," Horatio said. "So the others have no real idea of how powerful I am. Plus, they discount you and your growing powers, so you're a secret weapon for us. Yes, we're going to have to fight, but we have something they don't."

"I know; love."

"We can't kill them, Tim, but we can make sure that they never come back to our city again."

Speed looked over. "If they abandon Miami and break the ancient bonds, wouldn't that mean we're going to lose our powers too?" he asked.

"I don't think so, because we were both born with these powers," Horatio replied. "They're deeply a part of us and losing them would do us more harm than anything else."

"Good, because I'm kinda getting used to them."

"And you're growing into them well," Horatio said. "Now, the next step is to build something under the water."

"What?"

"Not in the ocean, not to start off, but in a bucket or bowl," Horatio said. "It will teach you not only power control, but help you fine tune things a little because you're working in an enclosed space."

"As much as I enjoy these powers, I keep hoping the lessons are going to end. What did you have to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"For your fine power control; what was your lesson plan?"

"Rain and ice," Horatio said. "I had to make individual rain drops do different things and then I had to push just enough heat into an ice cube to melt it enough to sculpt without destroying the cube itself."

"Okay, no more complaints," Speed said.

Horatio paused and cocked his head to the right. "We have company, Tim," he finally said. "I believe it's Alexx and Calleigh."

"Can I go fight the fish faces instead?"

"I cannot believe you think Alexx and Calleigh are scarier than the enforcers trying to kill us."

"H, have you ever had both Alexx and Calleigh interrogate you?" Speed asked. "I'll take uncertain death over that."

"Come on, Tim; if we present a solid front then they won't be able to get us."

"The enforcers or the girls?"

Horatio thought about it for a moment. "Both," he finally said seriously.  
**************************

Speed sat with Alexx and Calleigh in the living room and tried not to fidget while Horatio got drinks for everyone. He hadn't been kidding when he said he'd rather face off with the others than face the interrogation he knew was coming.

"We'll talk about your living arrangements later, Timmy," Alexx said. "And debate the pros and cons, but right now I want to know why some of the men on my slab had gills on their necks and webbing between their fingers."

"Wait, are you saying you don't approve of me living with Horatio?" Speed asked.

"Tim," Horatio called from the other room, "the tree off the deck just fell over. Reign it in, please."

"Sorry," Speed called back. He tried not to blush. Not only had he thought he had better control over his powers, he liked that tree. Maybe they could replant it later.

"Was that code of some kind?" Calleigh asked.

"No, that was me being careless," Speed grumbled. He focused for a moment on the breathing exercises he'd been learning; the last thing he wanted to do was sink the house with everyone in it. He had to get better control over his powers than he had if he wanted to help Horatio face the others.

"That's better, thank you, Tim," Horatio called.

Alexx eyed Speed for a moment. "I'm starting to think I need to ignore the guys in the morgue today and ask what's going on with you," she said. "Does this have anything to do with that light under your shirt when Megan Donner was around?"

"I never saw anything like that," Calleigh commented.

And that was only because Speed had started wearing multiple layers so even if the sea ball did glow, no one would be able to see it. "It all links together, Alexx, and I'm still learning a lot of it myself," Speed said. "I can tell you that those fish-faces were sent here to kill both Horatio and me, and it really was only because of H that they didn't manage it."

"The men, fish, whatever they were, all died of either suffocation or they were shot," Alexx said.

"Horatio is the one who shot them," Calleigh added.

"But I assumed they suffocated because you can't breathe air with gills," Alexx said.

"They weren't using their gills to breathe when they attacked us," Speed said. "There wasn't enough water in the air for that. They were breathing like humans do, right up until they died."

Alexx and Calleigh exchanged a look. "How do you know so much about that, Tim?" Alexx finally asked.

"This isn't the first time they've attacked us," Speed replied. "I'm just lucky H knows how to deal with them, or I'd probably be dead by now."

"You mean you weren't trying to kill yourself by letting your gun get so filthy?" Calleigh asked.

"I told you repeatedly, Calleigh, that was not my gun," Speed said.

"Tim," Horatio called from the kitchen.

"Sorry," Speed said. "Are you almost done in there because I could really use some help out here, you know."

Horatio appeared in the doorway with a tray. "Sorry, Tim, but something came up and I had to step out for a moment."

"Conch?"

"Yeah, he says my message reached the others and there's actually a debate underway right now," Horatio replied.

"On whether or not to kill us?" Speed asked.

"Actually, no; on whether the soul could have split, who broke the code first, and what should be done if they were wrong."

"What do you mean if?" Speed asked.

"Tim, this is a big step for them regardless of who was right and wrong," Horatio replied. "This also means I was right and the final confrontation won't happen for a while yet, if at all."

Speed smiled. "So what happens now? We can't just forgive them for killing Finns."

"And we won't. That's something I will never be able to forgive, or forget," Horatio said. "But, for now, we'll answer as many questions as we can, focus on your training and await the official envoy from the others."

"Horatio, this all sounds like mumbo-jumbo," Alex said.

"Only because you don't fully understand what we're talking about," Horatio smiled. "But I promise that this is the first good news I've had in months."


	18. Chapter 18

Speed sat quietly next to Horatio while his lover explained as much as he could about the ancient agreement between the sea and the people of Miami, the role of the Protector, and how the most recent soul split into two bodies. He watched Alexx’s face and could tell that she thought they were both crazy.

“You’re the one who just finished autopsies on guys with gills,” Speed commented during a lull in the conversation. He was still upset about her comment that he shouldn’t be living with Horatio.

“We really need to work on your diplomacy, Tim,” Horatio said with a soft smile.

“It’s true,” Speed said.

“I’m not debating the point, I’m just saying there might have been a more tactful way to phrase the obvious,” Horatio said. He turned back towards the girls. “We’re not crazy, Alexx; this is all the truth.”

“Horatio, honey, you’re talking about underwater kingdoms, talking fish, and magical powers,” Alexx replied. “It’s a little hard to believe.”

“Hey Calleigh, does it look like rain?” Speed asked.

“It was clear when we came in and…” Calleigh broke off as rain started beating against the windows. “Now that’s strange, the forecast didn’t say anything about rain tonight.”

“It wouldn’t have.” Speed looked at Horatio. “Now who doesn’t have control of his powers?”

Horatio frowned. “This isn’t me, Tim,” he said. “I’m not that upset. Alexx, you and Calleigh stay here, please, while I go see what’s wrong.”

“What could possibly be wrong?” Alexx asked. “It’s just a freak summer storm. We get them all the time.”

“It’s more than that, Alexx,” Speed replied. “Some of these fish faces can’t come talk with us unless it’s raining.”

“Why not?” Calleigh asked, puzzled. “Those guys in the morgue didn’t seem to be having any problems.”

“Only because they were enforcers and look fairly human, as long as they cover their gills,” Speed said. “This group I’m talking about look like walking fishes from some low budget horror movies, and they’re the ones who need extra water in the air. They’re also the ones who keep trying to kill me for living here.”

“What?”

Speed bit back a sigh. “That’s what Horatio was trying to tell you,” he said. “The Protector of Miami, by ancient accord, can have no family and no lovers. Nothing to distract him from his duty protecting the city. The others don’t, or didn’t, we’re not sure what’s going on now, believe that the most recent soul split and see me as a threat. I’m just lucky H knows how to deal with them.” He looked at the doorway. “Anything?”

“Timmy, who?” Alexx broke off as Horatio walked back into the room.

“I think it’s just a storm, but the fish faces could just be watching, waiting until we’re alone. They wouldn’t want to risk exposure.”

Speed curled up next to Horatio once his lover was back on the loveseat. “How long until we don’t have to keep looking over our shoulders all the time, H?”

“I wish I had an answer for that, Tim, but I don’t.” Horatio wrapped an arm around Speed and pulled him in closer, burying his nose in his lover’s messy hair. “They won’t get you though, I swear it.”

“Um, guys, we’re still here,” Calleigh said clearing her throat. “And still really confused too.”

“I think a demonstration is in order here,” Horatio said.

“No,” Speed said pushing back.

“But Tim, it’s the easiest way,” Horatio said.

“And what if you lose control like you did the last time?” Speed demanded. “We’d have sea water all over the living room.”

“I wouldn’t lose control, Tim, because you wouldn’t be distracting me this time,” Horatio pointed out. “It would be perfectly safe and reasonable for me to demonstrate some of my powers in here.”

“No sea water in the house unless we get an aquarium, and even then, you’d be the one keeping it clean,” Speed said.

“Says the man who wanted a moat with pet alligators in it,” Horatio teased. He jumped up when Speed lunged for him and ran towards the kitchen, his lover not far behind him.

Alexx looked over at Calleigh. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen either of my boys acting like this,” she said with a smile. “I’m not sure if I should be happy or send them both in for tests.”

“We both saw the guys with gills,” Calleigh replied. “That kind of evidence is a little hard to overlook, even if there was a logical explanation for it.”

“But magical powers and underwater kingdoms?” Alexx asked. “I just don’t know if I can believe all of this.”

“Maybe that’s one reason Horatio didn’t want to tell us,” Calleigh said. “Because he knew we wouldn’t believe him. I think we should go see where they got to, even if we see something we shouldn’t.”

“They’re both good boys, they wouldn’t do anything with guests in the house.”

“Well I was talking about magic, but I guess I wouldn’t mind seeing a little smooching,” Calleigh grinned.

“Sorry to disappoint you,” a dry voice said from the doorway.

“Timmy, you’re soaked,” Alexx said.

“Tell me about it; that lover of mine can control water and he wasn’t paying attention when he ran out into the rain,” Speed grumbled. “Normally he can keep both of us dry.”

“Doesn’t that cause awkward questions?” Calleigh asked.

“We don’t do it in public. Come on, H wants to show you something in the kitchen.”

Alexx and Calleigh glanced at each other, shrugged and followed Speed to the back of the house. Horatio was leaning against the counter near the sink, completely dry. “Tim and I reached a compromise, although I keep telling him its pure sea water with nothing in it if I’m around.”

“Still not going swimming,” Speed said under his breath.

“One of these days, Tim,” Horatio smiled. “Ladies, this is one of the fastest ways to prove that I’m telling the truth.”

Horatio turned and cocked a finger towards the door, which was open – rain thudding onto the deck. Both Alexx and Calleigh gasped as a globe of sea water came floating into the kitchen and over to the sink. Horatio moved his hand around the water, even though it wasn’t really necessary, and shaped it into a dolphin. “Do you want to come and check for wires or other tricks?” he asked softly.

“Horatio, that’s impossible,” Calleigh said.

The water dolphin flicked its tail a couple of times, swam around everyone once before heading back out the door. “You want to take them outside?” Speed asked. “Now that you’re focused.”

“I was focused before, Tim,” Horatio replied with a smirk. “I just thought you needed to cool off.”

Speed started muttering under his breath and Calleigh was actually glad she couldn’t hear him. She had a feeling that Horatio was teasing Speed on purpose and didn’t really know what to think about it. Normally both Horatio and Speed were so serious and reserved at the lab, even when they were working together, that Calleigh never even really thought they were different away from the lab. It was something to think about at any rate.

“There’s not much I can do to help, H,” Speed finally said. “The sand will be too wet by now and I don’t know that I’ve got enough power to work it.”

“Weren’t you working with wet sand earlier?” Horatio asked. “When you built your sand castle.”

“Yeah,” Speed replied. “I mean, I’m willing to give it a try, but I don’t know what I can do.”

“I’ll go get you some sand in a pie plate,” Horatio said. “I’ll be right back.”

“Horatio, you’ll get soaked,” Alexx protested as the red head walked out into the downpour.

“No he won’t,” Speed sighed. “Not if he doesn’t want to.”

“But that’s…” Calleigh’s voice trailed off when Horatio walked back in, completely dry, “impossible.”

“Told you,” Speed said sounding more like himself.

Horatio put the pie plate on the counter and glanced at Speed. “Do you want me to dry it out a little first?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not.” Horatio focused on the sand until there was a globe of water hanging over it and the sand was completely dry. For fun, Horatio shaped the water into an alligator before he sent it swimming out the door.

“Show off,” Speed muttered. Horatio just smiled at him. Speed bit back a sigh and started weaving power into the sand, the sensations of magic flowing from him to the sand more natural and easier. It seemed like his practice was paying off after all. Slowly, because he was tired, the walls of a basic sand castle started to take shape in the pie pan. Speed wasn’t trying for anything fancy, just something to show what he could do.

“Very nice, Tim,” Horatio said. “Very smooth.”

“Thanks.” Speed looked at Alexx and Calleigh. “There, it’s not much, but you have to admit there’s no explanation for this but magic.”

“It’s just so hard to believe, Timmy. I think we both need some time to think about what we’ve learned.”

“We understand,” Horatio said before Speed had a chance to say anything. “But please, don’t tell anyone about what you saw here tonight. Not only would it endanger Tim and myself, it could fatal for you both. No one is supposed to know about any of this.”

“Who would we tell?” Calleigh asked.

“You never know what could happen,” Horatio replied seriously. “The others have already killed a very good friend of mine, and I don’t want the same to happen to either of you.”


	19. Chapter 19

"I still can't believe Alexx doesn't approve of me living here," Speed grumbled once they were alone.

Horatio pulled Speed into a tight hug. "I think it's more that I'm your boss and she's worried you'll get hurt because of that," he replied. "Alexx doesn't understand our relationship, Tim, and if we shut her out, she never will."

"But you saw her, Horatio, she doesn't believe a word we said," Speed said. "And I'm sure that she's worked out some logical explanation for for the dead enforcers she worked on today, too. It just makes me so mad."

"Now you see why I wanted to keep quiet about all of this," Horatio said. "Including not telling you about it either. When I first took you to my bed, it was out of desire and lust, and i never thought I'd find the other half of my soul. I think it might be for the best if Alexx and Calleigh think we're crazy."

"Not really, because it'll make work that much harder," Speed commented dryly. He shifted a little so he could rest his head on his lover's shoulder. "If they really do think we're crazy then they won't trust our case work and then things could really get messy."

"I trust them to trust us, Tim," Horatio said. "I'm going to lock up. Why don't you head on into bed?"

"Are we really safe for the night?"

"if the fish faces dare come into our home, Tim, they'll see exactly how powerful I am," Horatio said seriously. "And how how much I value my privacy."

Speed grinned and kissed Horatio quickly. "I'll lock the doors in the bedroom."

Horatio let his lover go and turned to the front of the house, checking not only the door locks but all the windows too. He knew that anyone the others sent could, theoretically, just break a window or one of his glass doors, but he wasn't too worried about that. Fish didn't have windows. Plus Horatio would hear the glass break and have time to prepare for any attack.

"What's going to happen now?" Speed asked when Horatio joined him in their bed.

"Whatever you want," Horatio replied with a smile.

"H!"

"We have to just wait and see, Speed," Horatio said. "This meeting the others are holding will last a while, they're not ones for quick decisions. We just need to remember the threat is out there, but we can live as if it's not."

"Sounds like a good way to get killed if you ask me," Speed muttered. "That's probably just what the fish faces want us to do, and they'll strike the second our guard is down."

Horatio leaned in and kissed Speed softly. "They are fish, Tim," he said. "I think you're giving them a little more credit than they deserve."

"They've tried to kill us how many times?"

"And failed every time," Horatio smiled. He kissed Speed again. "I won't let anything happen to you, Tim; I swear."  
*************************

The prison break annoyed Horatio to no end, he hated to have innocents threatened because people who were supposed to be safely in prison managed to do something and get out. Speed watched Horatio as the red head pushed himself to the very limit to get everyone recaptured and locked away again. There were a couple of times that Speed thought his lover was going to have a nervous collapse, especially when they went directly from tracking and recapturing criminals to a case where the suspects had diplomatic immunity.

He finally pulled Horatio into the red head's office and pushed him down on the couch. "Not now, Tim," Horatio murmured trying to stand back up.

"I know," Speed replied. "When was the last time you actually ate something. And don't tell me it was this morning because I saw you dump your plate in the trash."

"I just haven't been very hungry," Horatio said. He slumped back against the cushions with a sigh. "There's been too much going on and my senses are overloaded."

"Horatio Caine, you told me there was no threat from the others, fish faces, enforcers or whoever the hell else lives in the ocean," Speed snapped.

"There isn't, but I keep having the same dream, Tim, and that's never happened before," Horatio said. "It has to be a warning, but it doesn't tell me anything."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"It involves a boat and a harpoon," Horatio said. "But it's vague, Tim. I can't get an idea of what's going to happen, only that there's something. Someone is going to die and the case is going to change everything for us, but that's all."

Speed knelt next to Horatio and started rubbing his shoulders. "So it's not one of your warning dreams?" he asked.

"I don't know, Tim. I don't know anything any more. I have a feeling that the decision at the meeting the other's were holding didn't go in our favor and this is the start of them pulling their power from us. But without Finns to take a message, I don't know what else I can do. I've written to them several times since that first note and haven't heard anything. It's worrying."

"And you have that on top of everything going on here in the city," Speed said. "It's like the city exploded over the past couple of weeks. Do you think that has anything to do with the others and this strange dream?"

"No, I think that's just people being stupid," Horatio smiled. "Tim, would you tell everyone that I'm doing paperwork and don't want to be bothered for a couple of hours?"

"Sure, but what paperwork?"

"I need a nap," Horatio admitted with a small shrug. "And I can't go home until some other test results come in, so this is the best it's going to get for a while."

Speed kissed Horatio softly. "Sure," he said. "call me when you wake up and I'll bring you some food. Maybe you'll be able to handle some soup."

"Thanks, Tim."  
************************

It wasn't long before Speed found out exactly what Horatio was talking about. He couldn't believe it when he saw the victim pinned to the hull of the boat with a harpoon. What bothered him even more was that when he stepped onto the boat to investigate the crime scene, he could feel his powers lessening. It threw him off balance because he hadn't realized how linked to the earth he'd become since his powers as a Protector awakened in Horatio's arms, but he felt almost sea sick.

"Breathe, Tim," Horatio whispered.

"How do you live like this?" Speed asked in an undertone as he took pictures of the blood pool and victim. 

"I enjoy the rush of power when I go into the water," Horatio smiled. "But I don't know that I could live with it all the time, especially with how much my powers have grown in the past few years. I think it's a good thing that I have no contact with the earth as you do, otherwise I wouldn't be able to work nearly as well as I do."

"So now that your powers have grown, what do you feel?" Speed asked.

Horatio looked around slowly. "Danger, Tim," he replied. "I won't leave you here alone and I want your promise that you'll stay in the lab if we do have to be apart for any reason."

"You think they won't attack the lab?"

"It's too far inland for the enforcers to come to without a major storm," Horatio said. "And we're both alert to that fact. No, if they are going to attack us, it'll be near the water. I need to know you're safe, Tim. Promise me."

"I promise," Speed said. "But how are you going to convince Tripp you need to stay here?"

"I'll just find something to work on," Horatio smiled. "Besides, it'll be good training for Eric to do something other than lab work. Maybe I'll send him along with Tripp for some of the questioning."

"He won't like it," Speed grinned.

"But you know he'll do it," Horatio replied. "Besides, if this case takes the direction I think it's going to, I'm going to have to let him in the water sooner rather than later."

Speed almost dropped his camera. "Are you serious?"

"I'm not real happy about it either, but I can't think of another diver I can trust," Horatio sighed. "I'll be there to keep him safe, Tim. I won't let anything happen to one of our own."

"What about you? Who is going to keep you safe out there?" Speed demanded.

"I'll be fine, Tim. The others won't attack me just yet. And, if they do, I'll be able to counter it." He walked over and wrapped his lover in a hug. "I'll always come home to you, Tim. You're the other half of my soul and we'll never lose each other. That much I can promise you."  
*************************

Speed was in the trace lab working on the computer trying to track some of the items they thought had been recovered from the wreck when Horatio came in to let him know that he was heading out with Eric to the site to see what they could find. Speed couldn't figure out why he felt so worried about Horatio going out on a ship, out into the middle of what was essentially enemy territory, but his heart was heavy in his chest as he worked on the computer. 

He managed to lose himself in his work, even though he kept part of his senses on the weather, a connection he'd only recently forged with Horatio's help, both fearing a storm and hoping for one because it would mean the battle was closer. Speed hated living with all the uncertainty that the others were causing in their lives. He wanted to be able to go to bed and wake up with Horatio without having to check all the locks in the house; worrying about constant attack from the ocean; from enemies that Speed had never seen before but hated him with a passion that seemed to only be able to be slaked by his death. He didn't know if it was because of their smaller brains, the fact that they were fish rather than human, or just because they hated him, but he really wanted to beat it into them that he was there to stay and was a part of the Protector. The city of Miami was as much his as it was Horatio's and there was no way in hell he was going to give any of it up.

"Speed."

"Eric, when did you get back?" Speed asked glancing at the clock. He was shocked to see that hours had passed while he'd been thinking. "Where's Horatio?"

"Speed, Tim, I don't know how best to tell you this," Eric said stumbling over his words.

"Eric, where is Horatio?" Speed asked softly, with steel in every word.

"He's gone," Eric replied. He sank down into one of the free chairs and rested his head on the back. "I've never seen anything like it, Speed. One second Horatio is on the deck with me talking about what I saw and the next this huge shark comes out of nowhere and takes him into the ocean. We couldn't shoot it because we were worried about hitting H. We searched for his body, but didn't find anything. The Coast Guard is going to keep looking for the next couple of days, but he's gone."

Speed wanted to scream that it wasn't a shark that took his lover, it was an enforcer, but didn't want Eric to know what was going on. "I'm going," he said.

"What?" Eric jumped up and tried to stop him. "The case needs to be finished."

"Then you do it," Speed snapped shrugging off Eric's hand. "I'm out of here."  
*************************

Speed rode his bike through traffic not even caring if he was in an accident, just wanting to get back to the beach house he shared with his lover. He wasn't going to be there long, his promise to Horatio was too important to him and he'd stay with Alexx for the next few days, until Horatio came home, but he had something he wanted to say first. And the beach was the only place he'd be able to say it.

He stormed out onto the sand and down into the surf, for once not caring about the man made crap that was floating there. "Damn you all to hell!" he yelled out at the water. "You've left Miami without it's most important Protector! GIVE HIM BACK you fish faced bastards!"


	20. Chapter 20

Alexx was worried about her baby. Speed wasn't sleeping and he wasn't eating, no matter how much she nagged and coaxed and begged. He just sat on the deck and stared out towards the ocean. It wasn't even possible to see the ocean from her house, but he just sat there and stared off into the distance. He wouldn't go inside at night, he wouldn't shower or change clothes. He just sat there. She knew it was grief, that he was in mourning for his lost lover, but, as a doctor, she was thinking that she would have to do something more drastic than she really wanted.

Except that when she went out on the deck, he was gone. So was his bike from the garage. Alexx sighed deeply and went back inside to the phone. "Calleigh, sweetie, could you do me a favor and go to Horatio's house and see if Timmy is there, please?"

"Sure, Alexx, but I thought he was with you."

"He was, but he's vanished. He's really torn up over Horatio's death and I'm going to check him into the hospital when I get him back here."

Calleigh snorted. "That's probably why he left, Alexx. You know he hates being cooped up."

"I don't care. If he won't eat and drink on his own, I'll make him. I refuse to lose him too."  
************************

Calleigh parked in the driveway behind Speed's yellow bike and bit back a sigh. She knew how much he missed Horatio, how hard losing the lieutenant was on him, but didn't know what she could do to make it better for him. She walked around the side of the house out onto the beach and stood for a minute watching. Speed was sitting in the sand, his bare feet buried and building a sand castle next to him. The only catch was that he wasn't using his hands and the sand was completely dry. "Tim?"

"Hey."

"You scared Alexx."

"I just couldn't take being away from the beach any longer," Speed said. He didn't look over when she sat down next to him. "I needed to be here. I don't know when H is going to come back and I need to be here when he does."

"Speed, he was taken by a shark," Calleigh said as gently as she could. "They haven't been able to find his body. There's no way he's coming back."

"It wasn't a shark," Speed said. Sand swirled up around the castle in a mini sand storm. "It was a fish-faced enforcer from the Others. They were having some kind of a meeting to decide our fate here and they had to have taken Horatio for some reason. I just wish I'd been able to go with him. Then they would have either left him alone or taken both of us."

Calleigh didn't know what to make of his rambling. It all sounded completely insane to her, even more so than the explanation for the guys with the gills who had attacked Horatio and Speed and part of her just wanted to smack him to make him see sense. There was no way Eric wouldn't know what a shark looked like and he'd seen it take Horatio over the edge of the boat himself. "Tim."

"Just don't, Calleigh," he said. "I know you and Alexx didn't believe us the other night, I could see it in your eyes when you were leaving. I know Alexx didn't want me to be living here with Horatio, but it's all I want. Go tell Alexx I'm okay and I'll manage here."

"Speed, when was the last time you ate something?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you think you'd feel better if you tried to eat something."

His laugh was so hollow it made her chest hurt. "I might as well just eat the sand here on the beach," he said. "I'm not leaving here again, Calleigh. Horatio will find me here waiting for him when he gets back and then we'll show those fish faces that we mean business. I can't believe they would just leave Miami defenseless like this. I'm not powerful enough to take care of the city. I have the wrong half of the soul for that. Horatio has to be here to keep Miami safe. If he's not here, we're all doomed and there's nothing I can do on my own to stop it." He finally turned and looked at her. "You might want to leave if any major storm warnings come our way."

"Now what are you talking about?"

"Ancient accord with the Protector says the city won't be destroyed by a hurricane or storm," Speed said softly. "But with Horatio gone, with us going against the Others like we have, I don't know what will happen to Miami when hurricane season starts. There might not be a city here when the Others and the ocean are done with us."

"Tim, now you're starting to scare me."

"Good."

"No, I mean like you sound like you need to go see a doctor and have some tests run," Calleigh said standing up and reaching for his arm. "Come on, let's go and see Alexx. I'm sure that she'll be able to help you out."

She jumped back as a wall of sand leapt up between them. Speed snorted softly. "I told you, Calleigh, I'm not going anywhere. And I'm not sick. There are days I think I'm the only sane one left here in the city. Go talk to Alexx and leave me alone."  
****************************

A part of Speed felt bad for treating Calleigh like he had, but he couldn't really find the energy to care. He hadn't realized exactly what it meant when Horatio said they were two halves of the same soul until his lover was taken away from him. Speed felt hollow inside, dead, and couldn't find the energy to deal with anything other than working with the sand. It was when he felt the calmest, when he was on the beach with his bare feet covered in the warmth and shaping castles with his mind. Speed wished that Horatio had been able to finish teaching him his lessons before he was kidnapped so he would be stronger when the red head returned to him, but figured he would just have to keep working on what he knew until it was second nature to him; like working with water was to Horatio. That was the best thing he could do.

What hurt the most wasn't that the Others had attacked the Protector and taken him away, but rather how quickly all of Horatio's co-workers were to believe he was dead. No one would listen to Speed when he said that Horatio was still alive and going to come back to them. They were even starting to talk about buying Horatio a head stone in the cemetery near his brother's and holding a memorial service for him. Speed had almost punched Eric when the other man approached him about the idea at Alexx's house. He didn't know if Calleigh and Alexx had told Eric the truth about Speed's relationship with Horatio or not, but that didn't stop the anger that flared through Speed any time he heard Alexx and the others talking about the proposed memorial service. It was one reason he'd left like he had. He just couldn't handle it anymore and he was going to say something that he'd regret - eventually. At the moment he was just too dead inside.

"You might as well join me," he said with a small sigh. "Who else is Alexx planning to throw at me?"

Eric sat down next to his best friend. "She's just worried about you, Speed," Eric said. "We all are. You haven't been yourself since Horatio died. I keep wondering if I'm going to find you dead one of these days."

"Not until I have my revenge," Speed said.

"Speed, what the hell are you talking about?" Eric asked. "You can't take revenge on a shark. How would you even know you had the right one?"

"I have my ways," Speed said darkly. "And they're going to regret the day they ever messed with me and Horatio."

Eric bit back a sigh. He'd been warned that Speed wasn't making a lot of sense, but he hadn't been ready for exactly how crazy his best friend sounded. "Hey, Speed, isn't that the dolphin that Horatio befriended?"

Speed glanced down at the ocean. "No," he said. "I don't know who that is, but it isn't Conch."

"He named the dolphin?"

"Wouldn't you feel silly talking to someone without a name?"

"Well, yeah, I guess, but still...."

Speed stood and moved a little closer to the water, eyes scanning for any traps. He didn't know who the dolphin was, but he had a feeling that the tidings weren't going to be good. "State your business," he said.

"You should come to the water, human," the dolphin said head only just out of the water.

"And get sharked, I don't think so," Speed replied. "I'm not stupid enough to fall for that trick. You got anything else?"

"We have the Protector."

"Yeah, I know, you want everyone here to think him dead," Speed said. "You're not going to fool me with that one. I know he's alive and fighting. I just can't work out why you took him like you did."

The dolphin splashed some water with his nose. "We took him to end his life," he said. "He broke the vows of the Protector and it was time for Miami to have one who cared only for the city in the role of Protector. A role you do not fit either."

"Bring it on," Speed said. "I think you'll find that you're underestimating me. And my message stands. Bring Horatio back. He's the best thing that ever happened to Miami and every day he's away the city suffers a little more. You're all just too stupid to realize that."

"I think you're the one who is stupid," the dolphin said. "Did you forget that you're not alone?"

"No, I just don't give a damn," Speed said. "Without Horatio, nothing matters."

"Which is why the Protector may have no mate," the dolphin said. "Horatio Caine is no more. And we are coming for you as well, interloper. If you know what's best for you, you will leave Miami immediately."

Speed crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the dolphin. "Yeah, so not going to happen. So you just swim back to the Others and tell them that they're messing with the wrong human. And maybe I'll see you beached. All of you."

"Um, Speed," Eric said. "You're arguing with a dolphin."

"Yeah, so?" Speed asked. He looked back at the dolphin. "You're still here?"

"This was your last chance, human."

"Protector; my name is Tim Speedle. You tell the Others that Miami still has a Protector and they do not want to mess with him."

Eric watched the dolphin swim off and shook his head. "Okay, you want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Just sending a message," Speed said. He sat back down and covered his feet with warm sand again. "Horatio is not dead. I'd know it if he was."

"I think you've finally flipped," Eric said. He sat down and stared at Speed.

"What?"

"Just wondering if I should try and take you to Alexx."

"No."

"You going to tell me what's going on?"

"No."

"I didn't think so." Eric sighed. "Tim, when will you be willing to believe Horatio is dead?"

"When I see his body."

"If they haven't found him by now, they aren't going to. You know that. The shark probably dragged him into a current and he's halfway out into the Atlantic by now."

"No, he's not," Speed said. "He's with the Others, somehow, and he'll be back. There's no way he won't be."

"Okay, I'm seriously freaked out by all this and I'm not leaving you alone any time soon," Eric said. 

Speed snorted and laid back on the sand, letting it run through his fingers. "I won't have your blood on my hands, Eric. You need to go."

"You sound like you're going to be fighting a battle here soon."

"I am," Speed said. "But I don't know when or how many creatures will be showing up. I can stay alive, but I don't know if I can keep you safe. You need to leave me alone. I'll be fine."

"Tim, you've lost your mind. You don't need to be alone."

"Horatio will be back soon."

Eric sighed and ran his hands through his hair. A padded room was starting to look more and more likely. He just didn't know if it would be Speed in it or the rest of the team. He knew that he didn't feel overly sane at the moment just from watching Speed fight with the dolphin. And all the poor thing had done was click and whistle at him. Eric wondered exactly how delusional Speed was becoming. It seemed like losing Horatio had driven the other man over the edge into complete insanity.


	21. Chapter 21

The nights were the worst, Speed finally decided. He hated being alone anyway, but not being able to see clearly just made things worse. For all he knew there were enforcers creeping around the house trying to figure out the best way to get inside to kill, maim, kidnap, drown, or otherwise hurt him and that made it kinda hard to sleep. He really wanted to be out on the beach working with the sand, but knew that it wasn’t safe for him to be out there, and that made him cranky. So he finally worked out a compromise. He sat in bed with the doors onto the beach shut and all the lights out and focused on the buckets of sand he’d put next to the house. Speed had added some food coloring to each bucket and, after he cleared off a spot on the beach, he set about drawing with the sand, placing no more than five grains of any given color at a time to hone his fine control. He couldn’t remember exactly what Horatio had wanted him to do, but this seemed like the easiest way, not to mention it kept him focused on something other than the hole in his heart that only seemed to grow each day. It was hard to believe that a week had passed since Horatio had been taken by the Others, and Speed was really starting to wonder how and where they were keeping him. 

If the dolphin had been telling the truth, H was dead and lost at sea. But Speed knew that wasn’t true because he would know if Horatio was dead. Their connection through their soul was that strong and he could almost feel H breathing, his heart beating, and knew that he was still alive. He just didn’t know where he was. It seemed impossible that Horatio was being held under the water at whatever lair the Others had or on an island that no one had been able to find. If the Coast Guard really was looking for Horatio like they said they were - or at least Eric told Speed they were - then if he was above the water then they should have found him. Speed had a feeling that the search had been called off and no one wanted to tell him about it.

He must have fallen asleep while drawing because the next thing he knew was that the sun was shining on his face and the connection to the weather that he’d developed was screaming at him. There was a massive storm coming towards Miami. Speed jumped out of bed and hurried to turn on the television to see what the weather forecasters said about it and felt his heart freeze in his chest. Hurricane Anthony was heading right for them. And Miami had no Protector with a water connection to protect her from the storm.  
****************************

“I’m worried about Timmy,” Alexx said as she sat down next to Calleigh in the break room at the lab. “I think we’re going to have to drug him and admit him to the hospital against his will if he doesn’t talk with one of us soon.”

“Alexx, have you thought that some of this might be true?” Calleigh asked quietly. “I mean, we both did see the guys with the gills and I can’t think of any other logical explanation for them. I don’t know why Horatio and Speed would lie to us about something like this.”

“But Calleigh, honey, evil fish monsters ruling the ocean with an ancient promise to protect Miami from storms?” Alexx asked in reply. “And both Horatio and Tim with magical powers because of it? I just can’t believe it, no matter what I saw. I don’t know what’s going on, but I think they both need some help.”

“We all need help,” Speed said from the doorway. “There’s a hurricane heading towards us and the city will be destroyed. You need to take your kids inland as fast as you can, Alexx. And all of us need to board up as securely as possible or leave the city. I am not kidding about this. Hurricane Anthony will be five times as bad as any storm we’ve had in the past ten years.”

“Timmy, sweetie, they’re calling it category 2 at the most,” Alexx said patiently. “We just need to board up our windows and head to the safe areas, we’ll all be fine.”

Speed punched the wall. “You don’t understand and you’re not trying to,” he yelled. “I can’t lose anyone else and you’re sitting there trying to tell me that I’m sick! I am not sick, I am not crazy. I’m probably the sanest person in this city right now and I am telling you that this hurricane is going to be worse than anything we’ve ever seen. There’s a good chance that Miami will be gone once it’s over. The Others are coming to take back what’s theirs and I don’t have the power to stop them. They’ve set us up and broken the ancient accord.”

Alexx stood up and started towards Speed, only to stop when he backed away from her. “Timmy, honey, you need help,” she said. “Why don’t you come with me and lay down for a while and you’ll feel better once you’ve gotten some sleep. I know how hard it was for you to lose Horatio like you did, but you have to accept that he’s gone and start to heal.”

“He’s not gone,” Speed snapped. “I can’t force you to leave, Alexx, but if you love your kids, you’ll take them somewhere safe and stay with them. I have things to do.”

Calleigh sighed. “Eric told you that Speed was arguing with a dolphin, didn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Alexx said as she sat back down. “I don’t know, Calleigh. I think that losing Horatio pushed Speed over the edge into a full-blown psychotic state and only time and help will bring him back, if that’s even possible now.”

“So what are you going to do, sedate him and take him to the hospital?”

“If I can get him to stand still long enough, yes,” Alexx said. “But you saw that he didn’t want to let me near him? It’s possible he doesn’t trust me anymore and this is the end of our Timmy.”

“Well, for arguments sake, what if he’s telling us the truth?” Calleigh asked. “I mean, is it possible that the storm is going to be worse than they think it is? Hurricanes can build up speed in the ocean and hit harder than expected. I’ve seen it happen.”

“I have too, but I can’t understand how Speed would know about it,” Alexx replied. “I’ll be on call at the hospital during the storm, but my family will be at one of the shelters. We’ll be fine.”

“I’m on call here with the rest of the team,” Calleigh said. “Eric is going to help me get things ready. And we should probably start working on that now, shouldn’t we? I really hate hurricane season.”

“Don’t we all?”  
*************************

Speed didn’t know how he was going to get boards over all the windows and glass doors at the house, but he knew he had to because he had to have a place for Horatio to come back to. All of Horatio’s things were in the house and there was no time for him to pack up everything and get it to a storage facility. Or some other kind of secure location. Speed could feel it, the storm was growing every second and it was going to hit Miami before they were ready for it. The Others were behind the energy of the storm, there was an evil feel to it that sent shivers through Speed’s bones as he worked as quickly as he could, securing boards and clearing off the deck. Moving things into the garage and then stacking food and bottled water in the closet in the guest room. It was the most central location in the house with the fewest windows and Speed figured it was the best place for him to hide from the fury of the storm. There was no way he was going to let the fish faces run him off.

When he was finally ready and knew he didn’t have anything else to do, Speed retreated to the closet and shut himself in. The storm was going to break around midnight when no one in the city was expecting it, and there was no way he could warn anyone that it was going to be early and worse than anything they were expecting. Miami was doomed.


	22. Chapter 22

If there was one thing in Miami that everyone knew, it was not to piss off the read head. Horatio Caine was a sweet man who cared deeply about his city and helping the victims of crimes no matter how much it hurt him in the end. He loved his other half and a dolphin named Finns. Miami was his city and anyone who threatened him, his family or his city was doomed.

When the Others broke all the bonds and protocols between them and the Protector of Miami by sending an enforcer after Horatio and taking him away from his city, there was something they didn’t realize. The Protector had been keeping his own council for years on how much his powers were growing and changing. Horatio was above all else a private man who didn’t like to let anyone know too much about him. He hadn’t even told his lover, his other half, everything. There was a part of him that would only rise to the front when Miami was in danger from the Others, a part that he had been nurturing and caring for in secret for years because he just had a feeling that there was something wrong with the way things had been going, and that he would have to betray the Others and the ancient accord one day to save the city from certain doom. He just hadn’t counted on them making the first move.

While Horatio was away from Miami, when the shark enforcer released him, he found that he was on a small island that wouldn’t show up on any map because it was a send off point for the more human enforcers, under the control of the Others, and supplied to hold him for months. Horatio knew that the search for him would be called off after two days because Eric would believe that a Great White shark had taken him from the boat. He would be left for dead both by his own people and the Others. But Horatio wasn’t going to let himself be taken out of the equation that easily.

It didn’t take him long to explore the island and his meager supplies. He walked around the island daily, looking out at the water and planning. Horatio wasn’t stupid enough to think that the Others would be sending anyone to check on him any time soon and he thought that it would be possible to escape before anyone realized what he had done. It would just take some planning and subterfuge. The hardest part would be getting back to Miami and his Speed without the Others realizing he was in the water. Horatio figured that there were guards in the water that he couldn’t see, sharks and dolphins spying on him at all times. He hated that the dolphins had thrown in with the Others, but understood why they had. The Others had the sharks under their command, not to mention the other predators of the sea. The poor dolphins would have been blackmailed into working for the Others or suffer the same fate that Horatio’s best friend had. Just thinking about Finns was enough to make the waves hit the shore harder as the water responded to Horatio’s strong emotions. 

He had to plan and work everything out perfectly. Horatio wasn’t sure how far away from Miami he was, but knew that he could get the water to take him wherever he wanted to go. Another search of his supplies turned up some rope and netting that had to have washed up on the island at some point, and was just what Horatio needed to set up some traps for the enforcers. He tested his theory by swimming in the morning before the sun got too fierce for him to be out in it without sunblock on, and he was left alone as long as he stayed within the reef that surrounded the island. But he could see the circling sharks beyond the coral and knew that they were his guards. 

By his fifth day on the island, Horatio was ready. He’d used the net to fish the reef carefully and had enough fish to tempt the sharks with, hoping that they would fall prey to their more natural instincts and forget that they were supposed to be guarding him for just long enough for an escape. Horatio knew that he was going to be sunburned as hell when he got back to Miami because he had to escape during the day, he had to be able to see what was around him in the water as he was moving, and there was no protection from the sun. The other thing that was going to make life hard for him was that he had to take his gun and badge and other ID with him, which meant he had to stay in his suit pants. He abandoned the rest of his clothes just before he waded into the blue water and swam to the reef with his net of fish and other meat that he’d found on the island. Horatio stood on the reef and flung the net as hard as he could, aiming for the middle of the school he’d seen just beyond the reef and then dove off in the other direction.

Horatio found a current that he could work with and used a piece of driftwood as a small surfboard and set off towards Miami. He could feel the storm approaching and knew what the Others had planned. They were going to destroy Miami, eliminate the city to get to Speed. And that truly would be their last mistake.  
************************

When Horatio came ashore in Miami, he knew that he had lost at least one toe to the sharks that had dogged him all the way home, but wasn’t hurting badly - the salt water acting as a bandage until he could tend to it himself. He rode the current to a rocky shore and climbed up onto the rocks where he could be sure that no sand would get into his wounds. He tore up the lower parts of his slacks and wrapped things up as well as he could and started into the city. Horatio was pleased to see that preparations for the hurricane were underway, but knew that they would be too late. The storm was closer than anyone thought it was and he knew that he didn’t have much time. Horatio had to get to the tallest building possible and get up on the roof. He would be able to stop some of the power from there, but he would also need some help.

He could tell that the cab driver wasn’t happy to pick him up, looking like he did, but Horatio paid in advance and rode in silence to the house he shared with Speed. Horatio smiled to himself when he saw that the house was a mini-fortress protected to withstand the true force of the storm coming their way, and knew that Tim had developed his weather sense. He unlocked the door and went inside quietly. “Tim?” he called looking around.

There was a creak from the guest room and then Speed was in Horatio’s arms, sobbing. Horatio wrapped his lover in a tight hug and rubbed his back. “I’m here, Tim, I’m really home and I’m okay,” he whispered. “We’ll take care of everything.”

“How did you survive?” Speed choked out. “The dolphin told me you were dead.”

“There’s an island that the Others have for the enforcers to use,” Horatio said. “I’ll tell you all about it later, Tim, but we have a job to do.”

“I know about the storm,” Speed said. He pulled back and looked at his lover. “H, you look terrible.”

Horatio smiled and kissed Speed’s forehead. “I’ll need aloe and some loving care later, Tim, but right now I need bandages, a quick shower and some clean clothes.”

“And food and water,” Speed said. “I’ll make you something you can eat in the car. I can feel the storm, H. It’ll be here at midnight and no one is ready for it.”

“We are, Tim,” Horatio said. “And that is all that truly matters. The Others don’t know that we’re back together or planning to fight them. We’ll save the city, but it won’t be easy.”

“Just tell me what to do.”  
************************

Speed wasn’t sure how smart it was to be out in the storm on top of a building when he could feel how strong the force moving towards them was, but he trusted Horatio. He could also feel the anger and power radiating off of his lover and felt bad for the Others. “Well?”

“I’m going to kill most of the energy in the storm,” Horatio said, “and send it back at the Others. They haven’t listened to anything else I’m tried to tell them since you came into my life, maybe this will finally get their attention.”

“Or make them even more anxious to kill us,” Speed said. “H, while you were gone, Alexx tried to put me in the hospital because she says I’m sick. She doesn’t believe anything we’ve told her and wants to get me help.”

“I’ll have a talk with her,” Horatio said. “If only to get her to leave you alone. But you can see why it’s not a good idea for people to know the truth about us.”

“No shit,” Speed said. “They all think we’re nuts. Oh yeah, and you now have a grave near Raymond’s because everyone at the department gave up on you.”

Horatio growled a little. “They’ll be in for a surprise then,” he said. “Let’s take care of our city, Tim, and then we’ll handle everything else. Okay?”

“I’m glad you’re back, H,” Speed grinned.


	23. Chapter 23

Speed wasn’t sure how they got up onto the roof of the Four Seasons Hotel and Tower, but knew that Horatio had a plan that would keep them safe from the storm. Speed was sitting by one of the large storage boxes that seemed to be so necessary on all building roofs playing with some sand. He’d taken to carrying a bag around with him in his pocket to help keep him grounded. “H, it’s almost time.”

Horatio was out in the middle of the roof standing in his classic pose, hands on his hips, head tilted and looking out towards the sky. “I can feel it, Tim,” he said with a small smile. “I need you to stay there no matter what happens, okay?”

“This is going to be dangerous, isn’t it?” Speed grumbled.

“Only for those who want to try and hurt us and our city,” Horatio said. “Tim, I know you’ve been practicing, I can feel it in your body, but I need you to not interfere with me. This is going to be more water-based than anything else, but if you see anything you can handle that I miss, you can deal with it, but stay there. Don’t come out into the storm.”

Speed nodded and put the sand away. “I’ll keep my eyes on you, H,” he said with a smile.

Horatio smiled and looked back out towards the ocean. He closed his eyes and spread his arms wide, feeling the water in the air, the thickness of the clouds and the underlying menace in the storm that was rushing towards them. The Others had decided to take out more than Miami with the storm, it was strong enough to eliminate most of the cities in Florida, and maybe up the east coast. There was no way that Horatio could let something like that happen to innocents, and he thought that he would be able to stop the storm’s wrath before it did too much damage. But it was going to be a challenge.

Speed watched over Horatio was he let his head drop back, eyes closed, working with the energy from the storm. He wasn’t sure exactly what his lover was doing, but he could see streaks in the clouds that seemed to be growing and shrinking as Horatio’s hands moved, and Speed had a feeling that it was part of whatever the Protector was doing with the storm. It was all Speed could do not to collapse under the weight of the storm, hell, it had to be a category seven at least, and he wondered how anyone could have been stupid enough to report it as a measly category two. If it slammed into Miami at the force it was approaching at, with so many still in their homes, everyone in the city was doomed. Speed almost missed a tree branch flying towards Horatio, and reacted just in time to stop the branch, directing it back out towards the sky. He took a deep breath and focused on the air around Horatio, keeping his eyes open for anything else that the storm - or the Others - might throw at them. Literally.  
************************

Horatio embraced the energy from the storm, the water hidden within the clouds waiting to pour down on Miami and the innocents she held within her buildings, and started to work with it. His body became the conduit to take it from the storm, lessening the danger approaching the city, and fed it back into the water creating a back current to the storm, one that would slam into the stronghold the Others had under the ocean. Faintly in the background he could feel Speed working with his own powers and knew that there were some dangers that he was missing in his focus to take as much of the raw energy out of the storm as possible.

He felt Speed move when Horatio fell to his knees, but his other half didn’t come any closer, obeying what Horatio had told him and also the rhythm of the storm. Horatio hadn’t realized exactly how much energy it would take out of him to stop the threat, but finally stopped and released his hold when the level fell to a more manageable level. And it was only then that Speed joined him.

“We need to get under cover,” Speed said helping Horatio sit up.

“We’ll be fine here,” Horatio replied. “I need to be able to monitor the storm. It won’t touch us, Tim.”

“H, you can’t even stand up. There’s no way in hell you’ll be able to do anything else tonight.”

“Tim, trust me,” Horatio said. “Please. We need to stay here.”

Speed sighed and sank down on the roof next to his lover. “Then tell me what happened after the shark bastard enforcer took you from the ship,” he said. “It’ll help pass the time.”

“Thank you,” Horatio said kissing Speed’s cheek softly.  
**************************

The hurricane washed over Miami early but at the predicted category. Horatio hadn’t been able to hold it back enough to get it to break when the forecasters has predicted and he could only hope that people had been ready before they went to bed. He didn’t know what the death toll was going to be, but had a feeling it was still going to higher than he wanted, or anyone was expecting. He and Speed stayed on the roof until the clouds were completely gone and the sun was shining weakly on the city. “Did it work?” Speed asked.

“I think so,” Horatio replied. “What do you sense?”

“Nothing close,” Speed said. “And I know that’s what you’re feeling or you wouldn’t have asked me.”

“Guilty,” Horatio smiled. “I’m proud of you, Tim. You managed to expand your talents and powers while I was gone and help me with one of the biggest tasks I’ve ever undertaken. I don’t know what’s going to come at us next, but I hope it will take the Others a while to recover. It’ll let us have some time to put Miami back together.”

“You want to go home?” Speed asked. “You look like you could sleep for a week.”

“Lab first,” Horatio said. “I need to let some people there know I’m alive and not really happy with them. Just tell me they didn’t declare me dead and have all my paperwork filed.”

Speed ducked his head. “I don’t know,” he said. “Alexx wanted to drug me so I stayed away from the lab after you were shark-napped. Hell, Calleigh could be running things now for all I know.”

“Then we’ll just have to find out.”

Speed smirked and helped Horatio to his feet. “I can’t wait,” he said.

“Tim, evil doesn’t suit you,” Horatio scolded. “Leave that to me, please.”

“Aw, H, you take all the fun out of everything.”  
**********************

Calleigh was in the trace lab putting together another field kit when she heard a small cough behind her. One she recognized. “Speed, where the hell have you been? I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for the past four hours,” she said not turning around. “We need every hand on deck and out in the field on crime scenes. Dispatch is in an uproar and isn’t able to prioritize anything yet.”

“He was helping me with something, Calleigh.”

She dropped the test tube she was holding and spun around. “Horatio?” Calleigh whispered. “No, it can’t be, I’m dreaming.”

“I’m here, Calleigh,” Horatio said. “But I’m very disappointed in all of you.”

“Horatio, what? How? I don’t understand.”

“Sit down before you fall over,” Speed snorted. “I told you he was still alive, Calleigh, but none of you would listen to me.”

“In this battle I was fighting, Calleigh, I underestimated my opponants and put myself in harms way,” Horatio said softly. “They were able to kidnap and hold me, but not guard me as well as they should have. I escaped and made it back to Miami last night. I would have contacted one of you sooner, but there was something I had to do first. I had to save the city. You can believe me or not as you like, but I spent the night out fighting the storm to keep Miami standing.”

“You mean, Speed, you were right about the storm?”

“Yeah,” Speed snorted.

“Calleigh, what’s the hold up?” Eric called from the hall. “We need to get a......”

Horatio and Speed stared down at Eric. “Didn’t think he’d faint,” Speed snorted. “That’ll give me ammunition for a few months.”

“Tim, be nice,” Horatio murmured. “Calleigh, I understand that things are tight here, but Tim and I are going home. I’ve had a rough week and need to sleep and get some aloe on my skin. I want to know that you’ll be able to run the lab and take care of any paperwork that might have happened because of my absence.”

“Sure,” she said weakly. 

“Thank you,” Horatio smiled. “Tim and I will be back in a day or two and I’ll take care of anything then.”

“Okay.”

Horatio nodded and slipped on his sunglasses. He and Speed had one last stop to make before they went home. It was one that Horatio was really looking forward to.  
***********************

Alexx was busy at the hospital. The storm had hit so early that the number of patients coming through had been tripled and she couldn’t remember the last time she had been so busy. Not even pausing to read the name on the next chart she grabbed from the nurses’ station, she went into the room and stopped dead. 

“Hello, Alexx,” Horatio said softly. “I was hoping you might be able to stitch up a wound for me.”

“Horatio Caine, what the hell is going on here?” Alexx demanded shutting the door behind her and putting her hands on her hips.

“Nice to see you too, Alexx,” Speed commented from the chair. “H lost a couple of toes to the sharks and he needs to get them stitched up before he heads home. We thought you’d like to take care of it for him.”

“Sharks?” Alexx asked.

Horatio slipped off his shoe and indicated the bloody bandages. “It happened in the water, so I don’t think I lost too much blood,” he said. “But I’ve been feeling kind of woozy since the sun rose.”

“Think that was because you took on the storm, H,” Speed said.

“Perhaps,” Horatio conceded. “Alexx, please? It does hurt now that I don’t have anything else on my mind.”

She slipped on a pair of gloves and started to unwrap the bandages Horatio had applied the night before. “I want to know where you’ve been,” she said. “And why you didn’t show up before this.”

“I was kidnapped and held prisoner for a week,” Horatio said. “And only just managed to escape yesterday. Tim is going to treat my sunburn for me, but this was beyond his abilities. And Alexx, speaking of my lover, I’m not happy to find out that you were talking about drugging him.” 

“You didn’t hear what he was saying,” Alexx said. “I was worried that your death, well, kidnapping had done something to him.”

“Driven me crazy, you mean,” Speed said. “I thought you trusted me, Alexx.”

“Timmy, you were talking to dolphins and ranting about how the storm was more powerful than it actually was,” Alexx said as she set to work. “What was I supposed to think.”

“What dolphin?” Horatio asked, looking at his lover.

“Some random one that tried to get me to go into the water to talk with him,” Speed said. “Like I was going to be stupid enough to fall for that one. Unfortunately, Eric was there when I had the argument. I guess he must have told Alexx about it.”

Horatio sighed. “The Others have enslaved the dolphins,” he said. “I’ll figure something out, but it will take time. In the meantime, Tim, if you see one you don’t know, tell me immediately.”

“Sure,” Speed agreed. “I haven’t seen Conch around for a while though.”

“I’m sure he’s close by,” Horatio said. “Ouch, Alexx.”

“Sorry, Horatio, but this is infected and needs to be cleaned out,” Alexx said. “You’re lucky you aren’t going to lose your foot. What were you thinking not coming to the hospital as soon as you escaped?”

“I had other matters on my mind,” Horatio said. “Like lowering the force of the hurricane to a more reasonable level.” He turned his head and looked directly at her. “I know you don’t believe any of this, Alexx, but I will ask that you respect both Tim and myself and leave us alone about it. And not tell anyone else. All that will do is cause us pain.”

“Horatio, I don’t know,” Alexx said. 

“I could cite it under patient confidentiality,” Horatio said softly.

She looked at him. “That’s low.”

“No lower than you trying to sedate my lover against his will,” Horatio said.

“I guess we’re at an impasse,” she sighed. “Let me think about it?”

“Okay,” Horatio agreed.

Speed sighed. There were days that his lover was a little too easy going. And days that his intensity threatened to burn everyone around him. Those were the days that Speed had the most trouble with because he just wanted to jump Horatio and not let him up for hours, if not days. He had a feeling that everything was going to work out just fine.


	24. Chapter 24

3 months later

Horatio stood on the deck at their house and looked around him. The ocean was quiet and he didn’t sense any danger coming from it. Since he turned the power of the hurricane back around at the Others, he hadn’t heard anything from them or their messengers. Neither he nor Speed had lost their powers, and had, in fact found that they were still growing the more time they spend together.

“Is Miami safe for another day?” Speed asked as he wrapped his arms around Horatio’s waist.

“I think so,” Horatio replied. “How was work?”

“Alexx seems to be handling being around me a little better,” Speed said. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to have the same relationship with her that I did before, but she’s stopped flinching every time she looks at me.”

“I wish there was a way to erase their memories,” Horatio sighed. “But it sounds like she’s coming around.”

“Yeah,” Speed said. “Anything from the Others?”

“No, but they could never contact us again,” Horatio said. “I’m trying to work out a way to leave a message for the Protector that comes after us so they know what a threat there is from the ocean, and that love only enhances the powers we’re given at birth.”

“You’ll work something out,” Speed grinned. “What about a book of some kind, or a story that you could put up online where a keyword search will hit on it?”

Horatio grinned. “I like that idea,” he said. “We’ll have to work on it when we have the time.”

“True,” Speed agreed. “Miami never closes, does it?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Horatio said looking back out at the water with a thoughtful expression. “Not any other way.”


End file.
